Seperated Ways
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: Bumblebee's twin brother, Dragonfly is badly injured in a fight to the death. It's now up to Mikaela to get him back to good health, but will Sam be able to deal with it? Rated Mature for later violence
1. Introductions

_AN: This is my second Fanfic...I'm not exactly sure where it will go...but I guess It will just morph into an interesting Story just like Soul Stealer...which by the way you should read cause it's a good story._

_If you want to know the Background History of The main Character Dragonfly, then look up 1.5 million years ago. It informs you of everything that happens and even fills you in a bit on this story._

_So..i will start the fun now but with one thing to say beforehand_

_I do not own Transformers or any of it's Characters. Hasbro does...But..I dost own Dragonfly._

The stare down was over and a fight broke out between two medium sized alien robots right before Sam and Mikaela's eyes. They were near the Tranquility Bay lake and currently, the two transformed Camero were combating against each other, till the very end. One was named Bumblebee. He was yellow and had black stripes on his transformed hood, a scout for the Autobots. The other was Dragonfly. A menacing Decepticon bad ass that looked exactly like Bumblebee, but instead was blue and his decal turned into red hot flames.

The thrashing of both machines caused the Earth around the lake to shake violently. Though it was the dead of night, someone was bound to notice and soon call police, which was the last thing that Sam and Mikaela needed to worry about. Currently the two small humans crouched away from the water's edge, ready to spring up at moment's notice if the two brothers had moved their battle closer towards the shallows of the water. The poor humans didn't know who would win, for with every punch or kick, there was a combination or attack that counter acted the others, almost as if these two could read each other's minds. Then the stalemate turned for the worst, in the eyes of Sam Witwicky.

The dark blue alien had caught one of Bumblebee's kicks, and being as merciless as he was, twisted the leg until most of the circuits and frame, that kept the leg attached to the hip, severed. The yellow and black robot crashed to the ground and tried to cry out in agony, but was quickly grabbed by it's face and lifted up high above the water level. Dragonfly effortlessly tossed Bumblebee, but not before tearing his claws into the plates and joints that made up the brother's cheeks. The battle seemed over, but while airborne, Bumblebee quickly transformed his right hand into his plasma cannons. When Sam heard the high pitched whining and then the sudden explosion of metal, he knew that the foe stood no chance. After the smoke had cleared, nothing of the dark blue robot remained. Sam and Mikaela rejoiced as they called after their friend who was now crawling towards shore. "No! Wait! Stay back!" Bumblebee shouted as he held up his hand to stop the humans. They looked down to see that the moonlight was casting the wrong shadow. Despite his injuries, the yellow robot lunged forward, gently grabbed the humans, and rolled out of the way just in time to miss the two large feet that landed on the ground.

Dragonfly crashed to the Earth and examined his aching left ankle, which had taken a blow from the plasma cannon and was under stress from the high jump landing. Right as the Decepticon whipped around he received a sharp blow to the head, knocking him back in to the shallows. Bumblebee quickly had to catch his balance, and his leg made it no easier. His center returned as he charged forward to met Dragonfly's Scatter beam. The blast didn't explode, but instead stopped Bumblebee in his tracks and doubled over, screaming in agony. Whatever the beam's effects were, certainly made quick work of Bumblebee.

Sam was sure it was over for his companion now, but yet again he was surprised by the alien's determination and moxy. Against all of his aching joints and circuits he charged another plasma shot, but his aim was slightly off. Instead of exploding Dragonfly's chest, his left leg was further damaged. The Decepticon fell brutally towards the ground, clenching his left hip, where the shot exploded. Bumblebee hoisted himself to his feet and snatched the chest of his fallen brother with his left hand. Sam and Mikaela watched in horror as the yellow mech drew out his blade and brutally and repetitively stabbed Dragonfly's chest. Mikaela, even though she hated the Decepticons started to cry at the brutality of the event before her eyes.

"Why...won't...you...die!" Bumblebee said in between his attacks. His blade now stained with a strange blueish glowing fluid that Sam presumed to be similar to blood. Finally Bumblebee was tired of the petty attacks and decided to end the crushed Decepticon's life right then and there. Once more his right hand transformed into the large Plasma gun. The armor around Bumblebee's head shifted to a lower position, forming a mask to protect Bumblebee's face from his own fire. The high pitched whining, indicated that the plasma was preparing to blast Dragonfly to the next planet. The attack was ready, and Bumblebee almost let go of fire, but Mikaela's screams of mercy caught his attention.

"Don't you understand Bumblebee! You are no more evil than Megatron! You would ruthlessly destroy your own brother just to win this war?" She shouted at him hoping there was some reasoning left inside the alien's hard drive. For a moment, all was still as the words of the female echoed through Bumblebee's head. After his thought he retracted his weapon and released the dark blue robot, who crashed on his right side and laid motionless. Mikaela feared she was already to late, until she saw a slight stir of the left arm. Possibly trying to pick the crippled body up.

Bumblebee approached the fearful humans and crouched down to eye level with them. He thought carefully about his words before he spoke them. "At some point in time, my brother, will have to die, whether by my hands or Optimus's. That is his fate. And you are only helping by prolonging his death." Bumblebee said harshly. Despite his slightly crushed face he was scowling and the usual blue eyes that showed innocence instead showed a thirst for death. Sam was spooked but understood his words. After the mech quickly departed behind trees to seek medical attention, Sam came to the conclusion that Bumblebee was right.

"He has a point Mikaela."

"What?"

"The Decepticons will die at some point in time." Sam said with a positive tone in his voice. He was hoping his friend would come to the same conclusion he would but instead she took it the opposite way. She frowned and gestured towards the heap of metal in the lake. "I may be prolonging his death, but I think no one deserves to die like that!" she said with an angry tone that Sam knew well growing up. The I-know-best tone that he often received before being grounded, unfortunately, Sam knew it was going to end the same. Mikaela could only glare at her companion as he decided now was a good time to go and see if Bumblebee could find Ratchet alright.

Her anger quickly shifted into fear as she turned to look at the crippled robot that lay in the body of water. It was gone!

She quickly scanned the area and found a small trail of the blueish glowing liquid leading up the hill. She followed the trail with her eyes to see a glimpse of one of the sharp tipped feet. Where it was heading, she wasn't sure, but she knew that on the other side of the hill was a sheer drop into a forest. She had been hiking with Sam though the forest before, and quickly hightailed it around the hill and followed the cliff to the entrance of the forest. She wasn't sure if her current outfit consisting of Wranglers Jeans, a skimpy light blue top and a small grey sweater, which was her favorite. She was also equipped with her purse that contained many items that she couldn't really use to fight off a giant robot, but she was determined to find the alien anyway, even if it meant her death in the end.

To her surprisingly good fortune she stumbled across the path that the two humans usually went hiking on. This really did he no good except it helped her figure out where she was. She looked at the Cliff and only figured one way that she could go and hopefully come across her target. She set foot off the path and almost immediately, an eerie whispering voice stuttered and reverberated off of the forest's canopy. "Stay...away" the eerie voice warned her. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it had to have come further ahead in front of her. She trekked a couple of feet away from the path and again the voice echoed, "Stay...away."

By now her heart was racing from fear but mostly of curiosity. Whatever was telling her to stay away didn't seem to understand the human rule, "Don't listen to the warnings and continue on anyway." Now Mikaela was sprinting deep into the forest as she soon found a splitting of trees. The ground was mushed and the the trees torn back to let in the moonlight. This must be the place where the beast fell, but it wasn't there. Again she saw a trail of the liquid. She almost touched it, but when she felt a sudden decrease in her energy, she decided not to touch it, but instead follow it. As she got closer and closer to what she hoped was her target, the voice in her head continued to warn her. Every time it spoke it became a little bit less of a whisper and more of a male voice speaking to her, but it still maintained it's hint full whisper.

A new sound caught her attention, at first it sounded like wind, but then Mikaela identified it was breathing, or something that resembled it. Shortly after she tripped over what she thought was metal and landed face first into the ground. After groaning a bit and catching her breath she looked behind her to see what it was that she tripped over, it looked like a long metal pole. The sound of the breathing seemed louder than ever as she followed the pole and found that it lead to her target: Dragonfly


	2. Water

_AN: Second one...the plot unfolds...not really...not much to say about it except..keep reading, enjoy it and so on and so forth_

_Anyway I do not own Transformers or any of it's characters, Hasbro does. But I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap:_ _" A new sound caught her attention, at first it sounded like wind, but then Mikaela identified it was breathing, or something that resembled it. Shortly after she tripped over what she thought was metal and landed face first into the ground. After groaning a bit and catching her breath she looked behind her to see what it was that she tripped over, it looked like a long metal pole. The sound of the breathing seemed louder than ever as she followed the pole and found that it lead to her target: Dragonfly"_

Mikaela stared in awe as the large alien robot before her lay on it's right side, it's injured hip in the air and from the wound oozed the strange liquid. It's labored breathing surprised Mikaela, she was never aware that giant Cybertronians actually needed to breath. She stood up and continued to eyeball the wounded robot. It didn't seem to notice her but the voice again whispered again, this time it seemed to have a more injured tone and wasn't as clear as it was before. _"Please leave this place, you do not belong here." _the male said. Mikaela stupidly looked around. She didn't want to startle the robot but her curiosity drove her to speak. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU?!" she shouted at the trees. She turned in circles as her voice echoed through the forest, hoping for an answer. Instead she heard some sickly whirring sounds. She whipped to look at Dragonfly and met his glowing red eyes. Despite the fact that they were crushed and cracked, Mikaela could still feel lasers going through her body as the blue robot examined her closely. _"So. You are one of the few who shares my aura. Congratulations. Now I want you and your mammal parts to leave " _the whispering voice said with a slight angry tone it his voice. She looked around again and then looked down. Her shirt had slightly fallen to reveal a little mor ethan she wanted to show. She quickly pulled up her shirt and her cheeks turned red.

She looked up at the dark blue mech and gazed at it's ruined armor and paint job. "I guess you won't be able to transform" she said stupidly trying to lighten the mood. A questioning look formed on the battered face. "_Why would I want to transform? I care nothing for hidding from your pathetic race!" _the weakening voice spoke. She looked at Dragonfly after he finished his sentance. She has remember Bumblebee saying that he couldn't speak, so how was he talking now. Things began to click as she put two and two together. "So, you speak through telepathy?" she asked ignorantly. He lowered his head and placed it on his shoulder and weakly nodded. "_It's not so much of telepathy when you can unknowingly read my own mind, but that's just how are arua type works"_ the wounded robot said with the red glow of his eyes fading. Mikaela was afraid he was dieing and her sense of questioning disperesed and was replaced by her sense of worry. "Are you all right? Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked getting closer to the enormous head lying on it's bruised and battered shoulder.

"_There is a human plant that might help slow down the bleeding. Find it and bring it to me." _Dragonfly informed her weakly. She looked around and almost set off before remembering that he never said what kind. She turned back around and looked back at him even though he couldn't see her. "Um...what kind of plant is it? As you know there are many different types." she said trying not to sound like a know-it-all even though science was never her best subject. The mech's eyes returned to their glowing state as he prepared to speak again. "_It's scientific human name is Toxicodendron radicans." _the voice informed her again. Mikaela stood bafalled. She knew it was a latin name, but she didn't know any latin names for anything, but she did know that whatever it was couldn't have been good considering the first word was "Toxic" and that didn't sound to pleasent. "Um...I don't know the scientific names of any of our plants. Can you give me the common name?" Mikaela asked with a sort of Man-I feel-stupid tone. "_Incolent child. You are being very difficult to deal with, fortunatly for you I happen to know it's common name as well. Next time I won't be so ignorant to judge your intelligence"_ He said angrily. Mikaela let the sentance sink in for a moment and then realized that he had insulted her and himself at the same time. If she weren't concerned for his health she would have left, instead she waited for him to give her then name of the plant, even though deep down she had a guess of what it was.

"_Poison Ivy is what I believe you humans call it. I hope you know how to recognize it from it's look alikes, the wrong one could hurt me more. " _the large mech said laying his back down and once again letting the red glow in his eyes disapear. She figured he had closed his eyes to rest and was a hint that she should get moving.

She hadn't registered yet that the plant she was looking for was rather difficult to find at this time of the year. She was to concerned about how this plant helps Cybetronians, yet it causes such harm to humans. She also failed to remember that she was deadly allergic to the plant's fluid, but she continued rumaging through bushes around trees and rocks. Not far by from the resting robot was a small waterfall that fell into a deep pool. It was one of those scenes that took your breath away. The pool was surrounded by vegitation that included beautiful flowers and berries. Why didn't Dragonfly scoot a few feet further to get to this spot? It seemed nice enough. Maybe he already knew it was here. She was so busy taking int the bueaty that she didn't notice that right next to her foot was a small patch of poison ivy growin on a fallen tree. She would have walked right past it, but when she took in the scenery her eyes caught a glimpse of it.

She bent over and hesitated to pick the leaves for a moment. She thought to rumaged about her belongings trying to see if she had anything that could touch the leaves instead of her skin, but there was nothing. She decided that whatever she would get later, she would just have to deal with. Besides, she was trying to help a giant robot. Nothing could be more satisfying than that, even if it was supposedly evil. She grabbed old of the leaves and tenderly ripped them off with her left hand and put them into her right. She gathered as many as she could and ran back to Dragonfly, who hadn't moved an inch since she left. She set the leaves down near his hand and cautiously tapped it trying to get his attention. Surprisingly his eyes suddenly switched on and he nearly jumped to his feet, but instead fell on his knees. Shortly after realizing who it was, he collasped back on the ground, with his labored breathing worsening. Mikaela gasped as she tried to apologize for surpising him, but he raised a hand to stop her babbiling. She immediatly stopped and moved away from the alien. His raised hand scooped around, what he was trying to do, Mikaela was unsure of, but after he attempted so make something that resembled a bowl, she figured it wasn't the leaves he needed, but instead the liquid it produced.

She fished around in her purse to see if she had anything even though she knew she didn't. After her fruitless search the mech took a deep sigh and let his hand fall limply next to the leaves. "_ Perhaps if I were better I could help myself, but I'm physically incapable. Perhaps your small human hands and you limber body could be of use. Take those leaves and climb up to my hip, then squeeze the juice into the wound." _he said with a sigh of regret. Obviously he didn't like humans or anything else touching him. She nodded stupidly as he closed his eyes once more as if he were afraid to watch. She looked for the wound on his hip before climbing up, but she couldn't see it. She picked up the leave near the giant clawed hand and placed the leaves in her jacket pocket. She then looked at the obsitcle she had to climb.

She figured that even though for humans, the waist was sensative, she would had to climb there. Her plan was to climb and see if she could straddle his side. Once she was up there she could look for the wound and move to it. That wasn't her biggest concern. What bothered her was the reaction of where her feet and hands were going and whether it would bother the injured robot. She glanced at what was essentially the lower abdomen or the alien and looked for something protusing enough for her to grab on to. There was a small oddly shapped plate that ran from the chest to the pelvis. There was another further toward the right side and Mikaela realized how similar to humans these aliens were.

As soon as she put her hand on the plate, a shudder ran down her spine as she felt how cold it was. She was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but Dragonfly didn't seem to react to this gesture. She placed her foot on the closest thing that was high enough to hoist her up, and that was a oval shapped peice of armor that she knew was used for something that had to do with lubrication, but she wasn't exactly sure. As her foot touched the metal object, the body she was holding on to shuddered a bit. Apparently this was a sensative spot no matter what race of creature you were, so to relieve tention she quickly moved her free hand to the top of a peice of armor which was the end of the robot's width. She hoisted herself up and then quickly straddled the side and quickly clenched on to a peice of armor, just in case there were more shudders. Instead the dark blue robot released tension and returned back to normal, waiting patiently for the human to move.

She wipped the sweat off her forehead with her arm and searched for the wound opening. To her surprise, it wasn't far away, in fact it was practically right in front of her. She whipped out a few of the leaves and squeezed them in her hands, letting the liquid drip off her clenched fingers and into the wound. Almost immediatly, the blue alien tensed up and wriggled around a tad bit. Mikaela's legs tensed up to hang on to the robot as her hands were busy. She continued this painstaking task until her hands were red and itchy and all of the leaves were gone and crushed. She started to climb down but instead one of the large hands hovered up next to her. It's fingers were flat and it's plam was facing up. Mikaela took it as a gesture of help and she quickly clambered on the hand and sat down in the middle of the plam. It lowered to the ground and as gently as it could placed her on her feet. As soon as it had completed it's task it moved away and immediatly fell limply to the ground.

Mikaela worried for a moment about the well being of Dragonfly, but a calm voice informed her that she didn't have to linger any longer. "_I know you humans have a reaction to that plant. Return to your home and wash off the juice immediatly. Then let them soak for a few hours in hot water and something you humans call vinegar. It should help with the itching. You needn't worry about my well being anymore, but please return to vist anytime you like. Take it as a thank you for helping my injuries." _ Dragonfly said wearily. She looked up at him with a worried look. "Are you sure there is nothing else I can do?" she said a little bit worried about her itching hand. "_ What you've done is all you can do at this point in time. Everything else will just have to heal by itself and the only way it will heal is if I slip into a stasis."_ he said sort of sounding like he was drifitng to sleep. Mikaela took that as a hint and raced away towards the path and towards Sam's house. It was closer than her own.

The sun was rising by the time she arrived to his house and she found the yellow camero sitting in the driveway looking as new as before. She ran up to the camaro and tried to get Bumblebee to transform. "Bumblebee!! Are you awake! I need you to get Sam!" she whispered at the hood of the car. She was afraid if any people would see her and think of her as insane for talking to a car. Sure enough the familiar whirring sounds ringed in Mikaela's ears as the yellow Camero morphed into the 17 foot tall robot. He looked down at her hands which were red and swollen by now, but didn't question her needs. He wriggled behind the house and disappeared for a few moments then reappeared and transformed back into the camero.

Sam came tearing out of the house and asked Mikaela if she was alright. She tried to tell him she was fine but he wouldn't let her finish until she finally shouted it at him. "What are you so snappy about? You had me worried when you never came back!" Sam said nearly ripping out what little hair he had. "Sam! I'm fine! I just need to take care of this itchiness. Can I come in and soak my hands?" Mikaela asked trying not to tell anything about her helping of a decepticon. He motioned her in and she took care of the poison ivy. To her surprise the advice that an alien robot gave her was the best medical advice she had ever recieved. The vinegar helped with the swelling and it caused her not to fell the need to itch her arms. All the time she spent at Sam's house, she never felt this visit so awkward.

Later that night, after a good long sleep, she slipped out of Sam's house and headed for the spot where she last saw Dragonfly. Little did she know that Sam was following behind her, trying his best to be sneaky and not make a sound to indicate is prescence. She made it to the forest and jogged down the path, Sam followed behind every so often darting behind a tree when Mikaela whipped around. She took a hard right and went off the trail for a few moments and found the spot where Dragonfly was, but he wasn't there. Her mouth dropped, fearing something found him and attacked him or something else, but before she started shouting she swore she heard something stir behind her. She whipped around and saw Sam emerge from the forest's shadows. She let out an exasperated sigh waiting for Sam to explain himself.

He tried to do so but ended up asking why she was there. "I found this spot last night and I liked it so much that I decided to come back and reflect the scenary." she said. She thought it was a pretty good excuse, even Sam thought that was the reason, or so she believed. He apologized for inturding on her and returned to the forest's shadows. She waited a few moments before trying to find the giant robot. She wasn't sure where he could have gone, but then her eyes caught a slight fresh trail of crushed grass. She followed it and found that it led towards the pond. She looked around and there were no signs of Dragonfly anywhere. She then noticed that large bubbles were popping at the surface near the edge. Mikaela's mouth dropped open as she feared the worse.


	3. Warmth

_AN: 3rd one..and the "plot" thickens...So...enjoy yourself..and don't be afraid to laugh if you haven't already...kay?_

_I do not own Transformers or any of it's characters...Hasbro does...But I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap: " She waited a few moments before trying to find the giant robot. She wasn't sure where he could have gone, but then her eyes caught a slight fresh trail of crushed grass. She followed it and found that it led towards the pond. She looked around and there were no signs of Dragonfly anywhere. She then noticed that large bubbles were popping at the surface near the edge. Mikaela's mouth dropped open as she feared the worse."_

After waiting a few moments, Mikaela fell to her knees, not remembering that it's not necessary for Cybertronians to breath. She felt like she had failed, something she never really like to accept. Her emotions raged and she felt her nose get stuffy and her eyes watery. A few tears dripped down her face as she let out a sob. She crossed her arms around her stomach and curled up in a sort of ball and cried toward the ground. She didn't notice that the water had parted and a shadow casted over her. "_Why are you crying, human? Did your mate hurt you?"_ a voice echoed in her head. She froze for a moment and tried to figure out what was going on. She felt a large, wet object come close to her face and gently wiped away the tears on her face. She looked up to see Dragonfly who's torso was out and bent over to reach her.

She stuttered for a moment before she was able to think and utter a sentence. "I thought you drowned?" She said looking into the calm red eyes with relief. His head shifted a bit and turned a little to the side as if he were trying to figure out what she had just said. "_Drowned? The inability to breath underwater and then die? No, of course not. I sensed your mate's presence and I hid in the water"_ he explained desperately trying to pull the rest of him out of the water. She was a bit confused at first, but then it made sense to her. She figured that he hid so Sam wouldn't tell Bumblebee about Dragonfly's presence.

She stared at him for a few moments as he flailed around pathetically on land and in water. She wasn't sure if he would be able to get out by himself, but she knew there wasn't much she could do, so she went over to his left side of his waist and tried to pull him out anyway. She knew she might have been making it worse, but to her surprise, the giant actually managed to get his right leg out of the water and hoist his injured leg out as well She wasn't sure if she helped or not, but she felt better now that he had escaped the deep pond. Crawling on his hands and knees, or knee, he managed to situate himself against the rock wall. He laid down as if he were a proud lion, legs casually laid out behind him and front limbs in a position that held his torso up.

"I'm glad to see that your better. Or at least not as beat up as before." she said trying to make light of the dents, scratches, and other slightly bleeding wounds. He paid no attention to her as his gaze was drawn towards the moon shining overhead. It was full and almost ready to wane once more as it had done for thousands of years. Why the blue robot was so fascinated by it, Mikaela was unsure of, but she knew it probably had something to do with getting away from the planet. She wasn't sure how you would usually talk to a giant robot that would normally call you scum and flick you away, but she tried to start up a conversation. "So, do you have any family other than Bumblebee? Any children?" She said feeling a bit awkward about mentioning something like that. His attention was quickly brought down to earth as he just stared at her, apparently speechless. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what else I should say." She said blushing a little bit. He shook his head a bit as if he was telling her it was alright. "_It's natural for creatures such as yourself to ask questions regarding a social life. That's how your community works. No, I have no family except my brother that is blood related."_ He informed he with a sleepy tone. She started to figure that whatever she said would only make him tired and bored, but she still asked a fairly stupid thing to ask an alien. "How do you know so much about humans and their, well...ideals and items of use and other things like that. I mean, Ratchet doesn't even know what most of the human plants are and yet here you are almost acting human, well, besides the whole...robot...thing" She said feeling a bit embarrassed about her last few words. She was shocked that the large creature snorted angrily and resumed an almost proud stance.

_"Autobots know nothing! They just jump in on the planet without ever researching anything until they get there! We are much smarter. Besides, we have a useful adversary who finds humans fascinating creatures, and researches them quite often."_ the large alien said rather perturbed. Mikaela felt a bit bad that she offended the giant, but that feeling soon left when the robot stirred and bolted up from his position. He put his left hand against the rock wall to support himself and he stood to his towering 17 feet height. The little pieces of armor that widely represented an insects antenna, were up in, what looked like to Mikaela, a "What's that sound?" position. After a few moments of this almost catlike behavior, Dragonfly turned around and beautifully dived into the pond and didn't return to the surface. Mikaela, smartly, bolted towards the forest and ran towards the path, despite her constant tripping over fallen branches. Eventually she made it to the path and then raced out of the forest. As she sprinted away she looked back and then ran into something. She and it came crashing to the ground as she prepared to defend herself, but before she did she looked at what it was, Sam.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?! You look like you've seen Starscream or something." Sam said trying to sit her down and get her to breath. She was a bit confused at first, but when she turned around to see headlights from a semi truck, she quickly figured out what was going on. She glared at Sam and then at the slowly transforming truck. "Where you two going to spy on me?!" she said angrily now getting up from the ground. Sam seemed a bit baffled by this statement and looked at Optimus for a bit of help, who was now carefully sitting on the ground. He felt it was going to be a while before he received the answers he needed.

"We were not spying. We were concerned about you." the overly large robot said not once blinking. Mikaela knew Optimus would never lie, but the fact that he was here was enough to tell her that they sort of knew what she was _really_ doing in the forest. "Mikaela. Bumblebee told me that you smelled like his brother last night. Have you been hanging around him recently?" Sam said trying to sound reasonable. Optimus quickly shifted his weight to a more comfortable position as he waited for Mikaela to answer. "It's alright if you think he needs help. We are more than willing to lend him medical attention as long as he doesn't harm any of the other Autobots." Optimus said with his calm and soothing voice, which Mikaela found helpful considering she had been holding a secret, but remembering how Dragonfly hated the Autobots, she shook her head. "He hates Autobots" she quickly informed Optimus even though he probably knew that already.

"I don't blame him if he does. He has more than enough reasons to hate us." another voice scoffed. Mikaela whipped around and saw Bumblebee casually lounging on a nearby hill. She hadn't even noticed he was there and she felt stupid for not noticing earlier. She had to think for a moment before conjuring a sentence, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Sam cut her off. "How about we go home? It's awfully late and I would rather not get grounded by my parents for helping my girlfriend, even though she sort of lives under the same roof as we do." Sam said motioning to the reluctantly transforming Camero. It was true, even since the whole Allspark ordeal, Mikaela had been a bit homeless. Her father committed another Grand theft auto while she was away to find her and was now in jail for it. She was please that the Witwicky's offered her a spare room until her father was release from jail, which could be a long time.

She stepped into the Camero, but not before asking Optimus if it was alright if she kept visiting Dragonfly. "I have no control over what you do. As long as you are not harmed, I will not think anything of it." He said with a sort of I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass-about-your-needs tone. She found it as a bit of a compliment and she closed the door as the Camero squealed it's tires and took off towards a road to look like a casual car. Sam didn't say anything throughout the whole time while the alien drove the two humans home. He just stared out the windshield, acting like he was driving.

When they arrived back to Sam's house, he quickly raced out of the car and away from Mikaela. She was sure he was mad at her for still wanting to visit the Decepticon, but she could understand why he felt that way. He was just jealous that he couldn't help a Decepticon like she could.

Throughout the next day her mind would wander and wonder if the alien in the forest was alright. She planned to visit him again after Sam's parents went to bed, but to her that was a long time away. Mrs. Witwicky suspected Mikaela to be coming down with a cold, because of her lack of interest in her food at dinner. "She's probably not hungry" Mr. Witwicky said as he tried to peacefully continue his meal. "Or maybe she has a dirty little secret that is keeping her from eating" Sam said sourly as he scarfed down his mother's delicious meatloaf. Mikaela returned his bitterness by glaring at him. She wanted to say something foul but instead she just excused herself from the table and decided that she had waited long enough to visit the only thing that seemed to understand her. After she left Mrs. Witwicky glared at her son for being so rude, but after a moment's silence she questioned him. "Did you catch her kissing another guy?" she said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "MOM!!! That's not something you talk about at the table!!" Sam shouted as he slammed his eating utensils down and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, where he made sure to slam the door extra hard. After a few moment of stillness, Ronald put down his eating utensils and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You know honey. You shouldn't try to probe our child's love life."

It was clouding and dark by the time Mikaela had reached the forest, and despite the lack of light she stormed into the forest anyway not really knowing where she was walking. All the while she walked her mind was making angry conversations with Sam. Every single one ended with her breaking up with him, but as her emotional rage subsided, she figured it was just a rough patch in her relationship. She found the end of the path and instinctively turned off of the path only to slip on some form of liquid and fall unconscious. While she was dreaming, she swore she felt something lifting her from the ground, or maybe that was just one of those realistic dreams that you have every so often.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Mikaela opened her eyes to feel almost numb from the cold night air. It must have been late because the clouds were gone and the moon was directly over her. She heard water lapping against reeds and a breeze blowing through the leaves. She wasn't sured why she was so cold, but she quickly came to realize that her clothes were not exactly on her, more like on top of her and covering certain parts of her body that included neck to mid thigh. The article of clothing was her favorite grey jacket, the rest of her clothes lay in an disorderly pile not far by. With her eyes wide and her body shivering, she searched from one side of her to another to find an answer as to what may have been going on. _"You humans are so pathetic. You can't even keep yourself warm your so scrawny."_ a familiar voice echoed in her head. She heard shifting and shuffling as a large body appeared next to her and heat flowed over her body, engulfing her sense of touch. _"Do you feel warmer now?_" the voice asked. Mikaela nodded her head, forgetting that she was in the presence of a giant robot and that she was naked.

After a few moments of the wonderful heat she came to her senses and grabbed her jacket around her chest and bolted to a sitting position. She looked over to her left and nearly jumped away as she realized what was heating her. "Wh-why am I-I n-naked?" Mikaela stuttered not realizing that Dragonfly had no clue what naked was. _"Well, I'm not sure what your talking about, but I found you unconscious in the forest, and I brought you here."_ he said sounding a bit confused. She looked at him with an even more confused look. "Why was I unconscious?" Mikaela asked with a confused tone.

Dragonfly, shifted around a bit as if he was a bit embarrassed about the reason. "_You...slipped. You slipped on Lubricant that I had expelled from my body moments earlier. I felt bad about that so I brought you here and washed you up."_ the large robot said sort of squirming away from Mikaela, who had decided that he didn't seem to understand what a naked human body was not usually acceptable in human society. Then she registered the last few words of his sentence and stared at him like he was a sexual predator. " AND YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOHTES?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed at him leaping up and grabbing her clothes, then streaking behind a tree. "_They were dirty too? I don't see why it's a bad thing to have washed your armor? That's seems reasonable to me"_ the giant said with an almost hurt tone. He was very unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Dragonfly! It's not polite to take off people's clothes while they are sleeping!!!" Mikaela shouted as she finished putting her jacket over her arms and stepping out behind the tree fully clothed. Despite the clothes being dry, she was still cold. She looked at Dragonfly with a questioning glance and her arms crossed, not from anger, but form the chill. " I'm grateful for cleaning me up, but next time. Leave my clothes on will you?" She asked trying to make the slightly emotionally hurt alien fell better. "_ Let's hope there won't be a next time. And if you don't mind me asking, are you having troubles with your mate?"_ Dragonfly said while placing himself in the same position as the night before. She nodded her head a bit, and tried to keep Sam out of her thoughts. "I don't think I'll go back tonight. If it's alright by you, I think I will sleep here tonight, just to keep you company." She said still shivering uncontrollably. "_I appreciate your gesture, but I think making amends with your mate is probably better. Besides, I know well that you humans like to sleep on things called mattresses and with blankets and pillows. As you can see, I have none of those materials."_ Dragonfly said with a clam tone.

Deep down, Mikaela knew that it was best that she went back to Sam's house, but it would be morning by the time she arrived and she was surprisingly tired despite how cold she was. "That's alright. I can uses my jacket as a pillow and I can sleep on the ground. I'm sure the grass is soft enough. She said looking at a spot near a tree. All the while Dragonfly stared at her as she tried to make herself comfortable on the grass and take off her jacket. With it off he could see her pale, goose bumped skin. "_You truly are pathetic."_ he sighed. Mikaela opened her eyes to see that he was trying to get up. "What are you doing?" she quickly asked. He stopped and fell back to the ground, which quaked slightly. _"Why don't you come over here and sleep by me. My spark will keep you warm. I promise I won't roll over on you." _He said gently patting the ground in front of his chest. Mikaela glanced at it for a moment then quickly grabbed her jacket and raced over. Anything was fine as long as it was warm. She curled up in a pleasant ball and quickly made herself comfortable. Before she fell asleep she sore she felt a large droplet of water land near her and splash on her. She looked up and saw the giant wiping something away from his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she said instantly realizing that Dragonfly must have shed a tear from the pain in his leg. _"It's really nothing. It's just that I fell like I'm with my daughter again. Please sleep. We both need it."_ he said trying to avoid getting emotional again. Mikaela didn't think of anything but the word "sleep" and almost immediately she fell asleep, not realizing that Dragonfly also mentioned the word "daughter"


	4. Friendship

_AN: Alright...I'm having some trouble with something...but I took the idea I was going to use for the fifth one and put it in this one instead...So..It doesn't seem so awkward now i suppose_

_Anyway_

_I do not own Transformers or any of it's characters...Hasbro does...But I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap:"Mikaela glanced at it for a moment then quickly grabbed her jacket and raced over. Anything was fine as long as it was warm. She curled up in a pleasant ball and quickly made herself comfortable. Before she fell asleep she sore she felt a large droplet of water land near her and splash on her. She looked up and saw the giant wiping something away from his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she said instantly realizing that Dragonfly must have shed a tear from the pain in his leg. "It's really nothing. It's just that I fell like I'm with my daughter again. Please sleep. We both need it." he said trying to avoid getting emotional again. Mikaela didn't think of anything but the word "sleep" and almost immediately she fell asleep, not realizing that Dragonfly also mentioned the word "daughter"_

The following morning Mikaela snapped awake to find some sort of fluid beneath her and dampening her clothes. She looked up and expected rain, but it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud to be seen through the clearing of trees. She quickly swiveled her glance at Dragonfly who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but then Mikaela's attention was drawn to a glimmer on his chest. The stab wounds had started to bleed once more and that's what had cause Mikaela to awaken with a wet sensation. "Dragonfly, your bleeding!" She said hoping he would awaken, but he did not stir. Her heart began to race in fear that he was dead. "Dragonfly! Please! Don't die!!" she said feeling tears jerking in her eyes. "_Get...Ratch..." _was all that was uttered before Mikaela whipped off. She bolted, not even using the path this time and she never looked back until she finally reached the vicinity of Sam's house. "RATCHET!! SAM!! OPTIMUS!! HELP!!!!" She screamed until she accidentally slammed against the front of a police car.

The police car instantly stopped and sat idling, while Mikaela groaned and she didn't realize she was in front of a car, until Sam came racing out to help her. "Mikaela? What are you..Oh shit." Sam said before finishing his sentence. "What? What is it?" She said looking around to see whatever Sam was looking at. She followed his glance which was looking at the police cruiser, with no driver inside. " You! Your a Decepticon!!! YOUR FRIEND NEEDS YOUR HELP!! HE'S IN THE FOREST!!!!" Mikaela said trying to escape Sam's grasp around her arms. The cruiser sat perfectly still, as if she were merely talking to a car.

"PLEASE!!! DRAGONFLY IS DIEING!!! SHOW SOME MERCY FOR YOUR FRIEND!!!!!" She shouted finally escaping Sam's grip. She stared at the car long and hard before it finally responded by opening the passenger door. Inside she heard a deep metallic voice. "You and your mate, inside now! Lead me to him!!" the voice said. Mikaela didn't hesitate for a moment, but Sam just stood in front of the car. "Why do I have to go? I've already had this guy try and kill me and now he wants to get in?! Huh-uh...No way!" Sam shouted crossing his arms and waiting for Mikaela to get out of the car. The police cruiser reved it's engine threateningly, but Sam remained frozen in his place. "Sam! Just get in the damn car!" she paused for a moment "No offense to you mister Decepticon" She quickly apologized after calling it essentaily a bad car. Sam shook his head and continued his stance. "If you don't want to go would you at least let me go if I got in this car, Sam?" She said stepping back out and looking at him with a hopeful look.

"No! You can't trust this one and you can't trust the other one either! What is something happens to you? I would never be able to forgive myself for letting you get in this car!" He said trying to coax her away. She gave a sigh. "All the more reason you should come with me! Remember what you told me when I refused to get in your car?" She said almost stomping a foot of impatientness. Sam paused for a moment as he recalled the moment when he said that to her, then bit the bullet and opened the back door to the car. "Stupid humans! Why must you always consider thigns when you know you should always go with your first instinct?" Barricade questioned as his tires sqealed and he took off down the road.

Mikaela told him to go straight for three miles then off road and her would reach the forest. Sam was a bit uneasy riding in the very same car that tried to kill him back when he was terrified of his own car. Despite how far three miles was, the Decepticon made it a short trip by turning on his siren and lights and racing past traffic. As soon as the cruiser reached the forests edge, both Sam and Mikaela were violently tossed out. While they were on the ground, the cruiser transformed into an 18 foot tall broad, black terror and tore into the forest. To they surprise of Mikaela, the robot was short enough to enter without harming the tree tops or even the trees themselves, but it was certainly going to be a shock for any animals.

"Come on!" Mikaela shouted as she grabbed Sam's hand and hoisted him off the ground. They both raced into the still pristine forest after the giant robot. After a few moments of running, they heard thunderous laughter and Mikaela heard angry cursing inside of her head. When seh and Sam arrived at the spot, the menacing robot was literally rolling on the ground while the smaller dark blue one seemed to be sleeping peacefully and no longer bleeding. "What the hell is going on Mikaela? You said he was dieing? The only one I see dieing is the big police monster that you lead here!" Sam shouted gestureing towards Barricade, who was now desperatly trying to catch his breath.

Mikaela being as confused as ever ran towards Dragonfly. His wounds were no longer bleeding and he even looked a bit better than before. "What did you do?" she asked looking at the hyperventalating robot. "My friend here wasn't dieing. Every so often we go through something that clenses our old coolant, or in your terms blood. After we do we need more coolant which is like energy, and it keeps our spark from overheating our body. He will be fine now, but he may be different for a while when he wakes up." The giant said finally catching his breath. Mikeala disregarded the last sentance knowing that her friend was okay the entire time. Apparently this was very funny to their kind.

"Well Mikaela know that we know your buddy isn't dieing, can we leave?" Sam said hinting towards the edge of the forest. By now the giant robot had already left the forset clearing and headed out to the entrance and wait for the humans. Despite Barricade's hatred towards them, he knew Dragonfly cared deeply for children and decided to at least offer them a ride home. "No. I want to stay Sam. I'll get back home later. I just want to make sure he's all right." Mikaela said gently stroking the armor on the blue alien's forearm. Sam was appalled by her saying that and couldn't even think of anything to say, so he just stormed out.

When he reached the forest's edge he saw the black police cruiser patiently waiting for his return. He didn't question the car this time as he opened the passenger door and stepped in. After he fourcefully slammed the door the radio turned staticy. "Ow. Where is your mate LadiesMan217?" the car said. Sam was still shocked that the car, despite it's hatred towards humans, remembered his ebay username. "Just take me home please!" Sam demanded. The car didn't question him and quickly jolted to a road to look like a casual cruiser.

"You know. Dragonfly isn't as bad as you think he is. He's actually quite sweet if you get past his hatred for everything." The car's radio informed Sam. He was more shocked that a Decepticon could be sweet, but he was even more shocked that a Decepticon knew that word. He didn't say anything and the rest of the ride to his house was spent in silence. When Sam left the cruiser, it quickly sped off, probably never to be seen by his eyes again, or at least Sam hopped he never saw that car again.

"_I__ told you to bring Ratchet, not Barricade."_ the familiar voice whispered in Mikaela's head. She stood up from her place against a tree trunk and ran over to her companion. "Why Ratchet?" She asked, but she never did get a reply. Perhaps he was talking in his sleep, or maybe it was all he could muster to say. All that Mikaela knew was that she couldn't linger much longer. She had to get to her home and at least make ammends to Sam like she promised Dragonfly. After she left the forest she began her long and grueling trekk in the unpleasent sun on a hot sidewalk, not noticing a suspicious looking junky car following a fair distance behind her.

She heard a car park behind her after turning a corner and saw 2 sleazy looking men get out of the car and follow her. She noticed and began to run. "Hey! Where you going foxy?" One man said giving chase. "I like it when they run!" The other one replied and sprinted in front of his friend. Soon Mikaela was tackled and she was wrestled into the car that the men came from and tossed in the back seat. After one opened the door he reached in and pulled out a rifle and pointed it at her head. "Make one scream, and I'll blow you head off. And I'd rather I didn't have to destroy such a sexy thing." he said while his partner took off driving. In her mind she sent a message, hoping that Dragonfly could hear it. "_Dragonfly! If you can hear me then listen well. I've been captured by 2 men and they have a gun. Please go and find Sam and..."_ her message was cut off when the one with the gun smacked her in the head with the handle and knocked her unconsious.

Later she woke up and found that she was tied to a chair and her mouth was gagged. Shequickly surveyed her surroundings. A few worn our cars, a junky desk, and a small window that was covered were the only things that were in the metal room that resemlbed a car garage. Mikaela serched her mind for one that she knew of in town, but not a single one came to mind. She looked around for her attackers, but they were not present. She wasn't sure why she was there, but she hoped and prayed that someone would come to save her.


	5. Human

_AN: whoo! This one is going to be fun...It's a big change and it's a nice one too...and since this is a fan fiction...I CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!!!! And you can't stop me! Nyah!!!_

_Ok...enough of that_

_I do not own Transformers or any of it's Characters...Hasbro does...but I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap: "Later she woke up and found that she was tied to a chair and her mouth was gagged. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. A few worn out cars, a junky desk, and a small window that was covered were the only things that were in the metal room that resembled a car garage. Mikaela searched her mind for one that she knew of in town, but not a single one came to mind. She looked around for her attackers, but they were not present. She wasn't sure why she was there, but she hoped and prayed that someone would come to save her."_

Morning had come and the birds in the forest were sining their songs of love and warning, but to a humans ears they were nothing but songs. Squirrels were bustlingly around hoping to accomplish the days activities. The forest was full of life this particular day, for there was a promise of rain on the wind and things had to be done. The sun was bearing it's rays down in the large clearing were usually there was a large alien robot. He had been there for a few days and remained injured from a fight, but today, something was different. Instead of a large robot, a man around the age of 19 give or take, lay in the soft grass. His spiky dark red hair was covered by an odd blue helmet and he wore strange clothes, not something you see any being of this century to wear. It was a futuristic look with almost skin tight black under armor with delicately placed pieces of the blue armor. On his back were something that resembled doors of a car with red flames streaking on the outsides. The widely resembled wings while lower down the back were odd protrusions which widely resembled wings as well. He also had a chest plate that widely resembled that of a car, and the same flames streaking off as stripes.

The day before had been rather painful for the man as he had to shrink down and change physical form so his coolant system could quickly replenish itself. He was more than human, he was in fact the alien robot, whose body had responded to a change, it was only temporary, but certainly a difference. His only thoughts while dreaming was a strange message that buzzed in his skull, "_Dragonfly! If you can hear me then listen well. I've been captured by 2 men and they have a gun. Please go and find Sam and..."_ was all that it said. It eventually caused the man so much grief that he came to his senses and slowly opened his eyes. They were a brilliant red and easily stood out from his pale skin. He blinked a few times before realizing that what his body had taken the form of. Despite his hate for humans, he did not panic, but instead stood and tried to get his slightly smaller and lighter body to coop with his mind.

After a few moments of walking around, testing his arms, even managing to flip backwards a couple of times, he decided he should seek out the one named "Sam". He set off at a slow pace. Partially to get used to his stiff joints, but mostly because of the painful limp he had in his left leg. After clearing the forest's obstacles, he found himself gazing at a grassy knoll, which on top of it he could see cars passing by. He frowned a bit knowing that he had to walk up the hill in order to find this "Sam" character. He let out a voiceless sigh and began up the slightly steep hill. His leg cause him great pain and eventually gave away from the strain, leaving the poor man to crawl the rest of the way. This was easier since he had done it so much for that past few days and he had learned how to drag his injured leg while managing to quickly shift his weight from his hand to one knee and continuing this pattern. When he reached the top he sat down and rested a while. The human body was obviously not meant for this kind of strain even though underneath the flesh, were churning mechanics and gears.

At this time of day, people were in a hurry so while driving past they paid no attention to the man with the strange and slightly futuristic outfit, but continued on with their boring and pathetic lives. Even the people on the sidewalk didn't notice him, or they paid a passing glance and decided he was a weirdo and sped off. Only one had the mind to stop and ask the man if he was alright and it was a little girl with blonde hair around the age of 5. "Excuse me mister, but are you all wright?" She asked in an innocent child tone. The man stared at her blankly as her mother tried to apologize for questioning, but in turn asked if he was alright. Not sure how to react he tried to smile pleasantly and nod his head, which despite his usual lack of joints and configuration in his mouth, turned out to be taken as a great smile. The woman complimented him for a his kind and sweet smile and quickly beckoned her daughter to come with the mother. All the while they turned the corner, the strange person had his doubts against humans and how they were supposedly "Very nasty creatures and show no compassion for one another."

The 19 year old painstakingly picked himself off the ground and had a strange hunch to turn the corner and go into the residential area nearby. All the while people around him parted to avoid his strange outfit. He was even jested by a group of teens for what he was wearing, but he paid them no notice which infuriated them. Eventually they left him alone. Around the time the sun was beginning to set, his legs could no longer take the strain and he collapsed on the sidewalk in front of the Witwicky residence. To his good fortune, the mistress of the house saw him and dropped her gardening tools to race over and help him up. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright, sir?" She asked, but quickly offered him to come in side and rest for a bit. "RONALD!!! Come and help me with this man! He seems to be hurt and he needs to rest!" The woman rudely shouted in the boy's ear. He winced a bit but was trying not to be rude at shouting.

Right as he entered the door, a yellow Camero pulled into the driveway and the driver stepped out and happily walked up to his house and opened the door to see the odd man being set down on the couch. He stared wide eyed at the man, who seemed to be only a year or two older than himself, as he eyeballed the strange outfit. At first he thought nothing of it, but after recognizing the flames and armor he nearly fainted. Instead, Sam raced up to his room and had to convince himself that Cybertronians couldn't transform into humans, especially not over night.

Downstairs in the kitchen the wife and husband argued:

" You can't just let strangers in the house!"

"But he was injured by something!"

"Since when did that become our problem!"

"Since he fell in front of our house!"

"No. He fell on the sidewalk, it wasn't our problem then. Now if he fell on the lawn it would have been a different story!"

"Honey you would have shot him if he fell on the lawn!"

"That's why it would have been a different story!" The husband shouted as he stormed out of the kitchen to escort the unexpected guest from the house. He entered the living room and the man had not moved from his place on the couch. He stared at the stairwell where Sam had made his escape through momentarily beforehand. When the head of the house walked into the room his attention was focused on the not-so kind looking man. "Look here you! Just because you were let in this house doesn't mean you can..." But he was cut off by someone else speaking. "It's alright, Dad. I know him." The voice of Sam said from the stairwell. Sam came halfway down and beckoned for the young man to come to his room. The boy's eyes fell on the stairs as he almost let out a sob of anguish, but decided to tough it out and climb the stairs. Fortunately for him, after Sam saw his horrible limp he decided to help him up the stairs by taking his left arm and putting it over his shoulder. It was quite a task for 2 people to get up the stairs but they managed.

After they had climbed the stairs, Sam let go of the man's arm and let him carry his own weight. He turned to walk to his room but was stopped by a strange echoing sound that resembled the voice of a man with a slight British accent. "_Thanks for helping me up the stairs. I don't see why Mikaela complains about you so."_ the male voice said. Sam slowly turned around to see that the man was staring at him waiting for a response or a gesture. In disbelief Sam chuckled a bit, "For a moment there I thought you were speaking in my head" Sam said still chuckling a bit. The man seemed a tad confused for a moment but when Same thought he was going to utter words with his mouth, he was completely shocked. "_I did speak to you through your mind. It's because, like Mikaela, you share a similar aura to mine. In reality you are actually reading my mind, I'm just projecting to you in 'thought speak'" _ the man said. Sam felt a bit woozy from this, but decided he had seen worse as he stammered and finally lead the robot human thing to his room, who followed loyally.

When the man entered the room he stood, hoping to be offered a chair or to sit somewhere because his leg was aching and the throbbing in his leg worsened by every passing minute. Sam walked around him and at first refused to look at him. "So your Dragonfly? I saw you yesterday and you seemed...how to put this kindly...taller?" Sam said in a rude tone. Dragonfly frowned at his impoliteness. "_You didn't have to offer me your hospitality if you don't wish to give it to me. I only wish to say something to you and nothing more."_ The young voice informed Sam, who seemed rather frustrated with the robot standing in his room. "You don't understand do you! I don't like you! And I want you to stay away from her!" Sam shouted trying not to strangle the robot. He tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "_She's the one coming to me. I did not ask for her kindness."_ he thought with a confused tone.

Sam's frustration only worsened, but he was unable to express his feelings in words. Instead he just plopped on his bed and put his head in his hands. "_ And I wish to repay her kindness Sam. She's in trouble and she needs your help more than anything now."_ the voice in his head calmly told him. Sam nearly fell off his bed out of horror when he caught the word trouble. Instantly he assumed it had something to do with the man standing in front of him. "What did you do?!" He shouted preparing to strangle Dragonfly. Calmly, the man limped over to Sam and placed his right hand on his forehead. Instantly he heard Mikaela's voice and even some background sound echo in his own head. "_What you are hearing is straight from Mikaela. I would contact her, but she seems to be too distant for my damaged radar."_ the male said over the sounds and Mikaela. She was whimpering as someone talked to her. It was a man with a gruff and raspy voice. What he was saying was unintelligently garbled.

Right before Mikaela spoke, all of the sounds in Sam's head where cut off as he realized that the hand left his hand. He stammered angrily trying to figure out why Dragonfly had stopped the voice, but Sam soon found out why. On the floor completely sprawled out and breathing hard was the man. "_I guess I overdid it."_ the voice panted inside Sam's head. He wasn't sure what to do. Dinner was almost ready and it had started to pour rain outside of the house. "Mom! Do we have any spare sheets and pillows?!?" Sam shouted to his cooking mother downstairs. "Check your closet!!!" Sam heard her faintly reply back. He leaped over the falling man who had opened his eyes only to see a leg leave his vision. He seemed a bit spooked at first, but after hearing the running footsteps he calmed down a bit.

Dragonfly heard shuffling and mumbling as he tried to flip himself onto his stomach, but when he turned over he met a small strange furry creature which looked back at him with beady eyes. The man stared at in in fear and was ready to grab the nearest thing and beat the creature senseless. "_S-s-s-s-s-Sam!"_ the man uttered in complete fear. The creature let out a strange sound that resembled a growl, and the man's eyes widened. Sam poked his head around the corner to see the commotion and freaked out a bit when he saw his dog Mojo staring angrily at the man. "Mojo! Bad dog! Leave the alien robot human thing alone!" Sam said grabbing the dog away from Dragonfly, who had clenched his fist and prepared to strike the strange thing. "_What in the name of Primus is that thing?!" _the man said with the fear leaving him knowing that Sam had the situation under control.

"This is a pet! I know you guys have them so leave mine alone!" Sam said tossing Mojo out of his room and shutting the door. In his mind Dragonfly tried to recall the last time he had a pet or even heard of one. He couldn't remember is he ever had a pet so his face still held a bit of a confused look, which Sam decided to leave. He didn't feel like explaining to a morphed robot about pets. He grabbed 2 sheets and a pillow that he fished out from the closet and tossed them at the man, who didn't realize that something needed to be caught so the sheets and pillow hit him in the face. "_WHAT THE FU-"_ but his sentence was cut off by the matriarch shouting that dinner was ready. Sam slung the door open and raced out, leaving the cursing alien behind to figure out what it was that was tossed at him.

When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs he took a whiff of the wondrous smells that only made his ravaging stomach churn more. "Where is your friend?" the father said sitting down to eat. Sam didn't answer because he had already started tearing away at the steak in front of him. Neither of the parents questioned him and continued on with their meals. After Sam had instinctively wolfed down his food he asked if he could have his friend stay the night. "Why son?" the patriarch asked remembering that the stranger was still here. "He doesn't have a home, just like Mikaela. He won't take up much space and he doesn't eat much" Sam said trying to defend his case. He wasn't sure what a robot human ate, but he was sure he would find out when he returned to his room. His mother gasped and immediately said he could stay as long as he like, despite the father's grumbling about how long it would be.

After Sam had finished his dinner he trekked up the stairs and to his room to find that Dragonfly had picked out a corner across from Sam's bed. He was sitting on the sheet with his left leg sprawled out in front and his left tucked underneath the left. He was sitting against the wall and had his hands on his lap. When Sam entered the room the man's attention was drawn towards the boy. "Are you hungry or something? Maybe I can swipe something from the kitchen." Sam said feeling a bit embarrassed that he left his quest unattended. The man's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of food, which Sam took as a response. "Well, what do alien robots like? We have some left over cheese pizza?" Sam said trying to think about what a robot would eat. _"Do you have any oil or gasoline I could drink?"_ the man said with his eyes dancing with happiness. Sam was taken back by the question, but he quickly darted to the garage to see if there was an car oil he could give.

"Sam. What are you doing in the garage?" His car asked him the second Sam passed by. Sam had forgotten that Bumblebee was parked in the garage on rainy nights. "Uh...just...seeing if you wanted any oil!" Sam said picking up a full bottle of only the best car oil. There was a pause before the car responded. "I appreciate your offer, but I'm full. Do you think maybe we could go and get some gasoline instead? I am rather hungry." The car said with an almost excited tone. Sam stared at the car and quickly responded, "Maybe tomorrow Bumblebee, I'm busy and I have a friend over who wants to see the brand of oil I give that makes you so healthy." Sam said quickly racing out of the garage, leaving the yellow Camero very confused.

After racing up the stairs and sprinting through his room Sam offered the bottle of oil to the man sitting in the corner, who took the bottle and examined the ingredients. "What are you doing?" Sam said feeling a tad offended that he was looking at the ingredients. Before answering the man let out a sigh of relief and took off the cap to the oil bottle. "_I'm allergic to some of the human ingredients found in lower grade oil products. This is some good oil you have here. No wonder Bumblebee is so healthy."_ the man said smiling and taking a drink of the oil, which disgusted Sam. He almost gagged when he realized that Dragonfly had mentioned his brother. "How did you know Bumblebee was here?" Sam asked. The man took another swig of the oil and licked his sharp teeth. "_ He and I have been talking the entire time that I've been here. Granted it's not a very pleasant conversation, but he thought of you being stupid for trying to lie to him. You can't lie to us you know." _ The man said putting the cap back on and curling up in a ball. He must have drifted off to sleep, because Sam heard nothing more form him for the rest of the night.


	6. Accomplishment

_AN: sixth one...yippee skippy...I know I should be doing other things...but I want to see if I can finish Separated Ways before school starts...when it does I'll have to revert to pencil and paper...and that could get tedious...So I'll see if i can finish this...but I don't plan on making it as short as my last fan fiction...this one may end with 15 or 20 chapters...oh well_

_Anyway...I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...But I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap:" The man took another swig of the oil and licked his sharp teeth. " He and I have been talking the entire time that I've been here. Granted it's not a very pleasant conversation, but he thought of you being stupid for trying to lie to him. You can't lie to us you know." The man said putting the cap back on and curling up in a ball. He must have drifted off to sleep, because Sam heard nothing more form him for the rest of the night."_

The next morning Sam woke up to hear someone talking in his head. "_Sam. We must find out where Mikaela is. I fear she is growing weaker by the moment. I don't want her to die so please get up!"_ The voice begged of Sam. He quickly rose and flipped on some clothes not at all thinking about the robot that had woken him up. "Well.. Let's go and drive around town." Sam said heading out of his room. In his head another voice protested, a slightly similar voice, but not as calm as the other. "_OH NO!!! I'm not driving him around! He can just walk!"_ the voice shouted in Sam's head. "_Stop being an ass Bumblebee. I'm no where near as exhilarated as you are." _Dragonfly responded. "STOP HAVING ARGUMENTS IN MY HEAD!!!!!" Sam suddenly shouted as he reached the garage. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down. He was never really a morning person. "Ok..Bumblebee. I want you to let him in and not kill him. I want you..." pauses to point at the human robot "...to drive, because you can find Mikaela and I don't want you to try and kill my car. Can we make a truce until we save Mikaela?" Sam said a tad aggravated at the tension in the room.

Bumblebee didn't say anything but instead opened the door to the passenger side for Sam. "_I will not try to do anything until we find Mikaela. I will also try not to harm your 'car'"_ Dragonfly said in his usual calm tone. This was a bit re ensuring for Sam since the man seemed to be able to hold his word for Mikaela, but he was more worried about how the brother would react to Bumblebee's sometimes rash actions. "You are so kiss-ass, Dragon! No wonder you never left the Decepticons!" Bumblebee's radio chuckled. Sam stepped inside the car and buckled himself in while the alien robot stood outside the driver's side door and tried to open it, but it was locked so he waited patiently until someone let him in. "Bumblebee, stop being a jerk and let him in! I don't want him driving any more than you do, but he seems to know where Mikaela might be." Sam said smacking the dash board as a bit of a punishment.

After a few moments the door clicked and opened for the young robot. Before stepping in he examined the interior and refused to step in for a moment. "What are you doing? Get in!" Sam shouted impatiently, but was soon flabbergasted by the events unfolding in front of him. The armor and under armor had morphed away and his entire body seemed to turn into a glowing grid of some sorts for a moment. The outline of a human stood there, while underneath the glowing grid were all the mechanics and frames and wires that you would normally see in a robot. When the grid melted away there stood the same 19 year old boy with spiky dark red hair, but now he was wearing a different and more casual outfit. A pair of black and white tennis shoes with no show socks on his feet while his legs sported a pair of dark grey sport-like Capres. On his torso he wore a black undershirt with a dark grey flame shirt over it. On his head he had a pair of sunglasses ready to push down for the outside world. Within seconds the futuristic outfit had vanished and a more casual human stepped into the car.

Sam's mouth was gaping the whole time that the robot boy examined the workings of the car, learning how his Brother worked for the humans. After he was finished he pushed his sunglasses down and looked over at Sam. _" Are you ready?" _the man casually asked. Sam was at lose for his words so he just nodded his head stupidly. The boy turned the key and the engine turned over and purred gently. He put it in reverse and back out of the opening garage. After making it on the street he put it in drive and professionally sped down the road, closer to town. The entire time it took to get to the first stoplight, Sam tried to figure out what had just happened. Bumblebee, who felt rather useless at the moment, answered his question. "We all have the ability to morph into anything and change our looks. What you just saw was simple as a lizard changing his skin color, but to explain it to you is rather difficult, unless you know Cybertronian." Bumblebee informed Sam, who was baffled that his mind had literally been read. "So..you mean..Like a hologram?" Sam finally managed to say after his long silence. "_ A more life like hologram, but the same basic idea. It has a theory but to say it you would need to know Cybertronian. Don't ask why."_ the casual man said. Sam was still baffled but he was still learning about the aliens, so he figured there was always going to be a surprise thrown at him every so often.

"_Bumblebee. I need you to take over for a moment. I'm going to see if Sam can help me."_

"Projection of Aura's?"

"_Yes"_

"Very well." the radio reluctantly said. To Sam, the entire conversation that was just held before him made no sense, but he was soon going to find out. Dragonfly took his hands off of the steering wheel and placed them on his lap. He seemed to be focusing on something, but to Sam, everything was the same as it was five minutes ago. Then, right before his eyes, everything went black. He gasped and nearly screamed thinking he was going blind, but he was quickly informed. "_ You are now sharing my ability to see aura's, Sam. Mikaela's aura has a greyish-red color. That shouldn't be too hard to find. You search the right and I'll search the left."_ the crazed man said. Sam didn't understand, but he figured that he would know when the moment came, and he was right. After a few moments of whizzing past people glowing pink, purple, lavender, orange, and many other colors he saw a Greyish red person who seemed a fair distance away and looked like she was chained to something.

"I see her! I see her!" Sam said nearly jumping out of his seat. The black world disappeared to reveal a junkyard. The very same Junkyard that Sam first saw Bumblebee transform. The car stopped and let Sam out, but while his back was turned the seatbelt tightened around Dragonfly. He struggled against the pressure and tried to make a sound but couldn't. Instead he only gasped and tried to telepathically say something to Sam to call off the attack car. Instead all that was uttered was a hoarse and voiceless sound "Sssaaaaaaaaamm!!!" the whisper said. Sam whipped around to see the seatbelt crushing Dragonfly's airways. "BUMBLEBEE!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" Sam shouted trying to get the seatbelt away from the man's throat. Eventually it fell loose and the man instantly gasped for air.

"What the hell Bumblebee!!" Sam shouted kicking the tire of the car, then slamming the door. When Sam turned around he saw guns pointed at him. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he did know that their were enough to make Sam almost wet himself. "What you doin' here boy? Lookin' for your pretty lady? Well you can't have er' unless you got some money on ya'. Or maybe you would like to give us that fancy car you got there." one of the most redneck, meth looking hillbillies Sam had ever seen said to the cowering boy. He was to busy looking at the guns pointed at him to notice that Dragonfly had shirked his casual out fit and returned to his armor form. "_Bumblebee. You get out of here. I'll take care of this."_ Sam heard the alien boy say to the car. Not at all questioning Dragonfly's fighting skill, he spun his tires till he gained traction and raced off. A large dust cloud followed the car and remained aloft for quite some time.

"Well, I guess we don't get the car. So we will just hafta take you out here." the redneck said stepping back and picking up his own gun, but something stopped them from firing. Sam wasn't sure what it was, but judging by the baffled look on their face, Sam knew that he was either going to be helped or killed. "Sam_. I want you to get on the ground and stay that way until I get in front of you. Then Run to the garage and get Mikaela out. Don't leave until I give you the clear."_ the familiar male voice said. Almost immediately after Sam dropped to the ground and covered his head. He watched the gunman take aim on something in the air. While in mid air Dragonfly executed a back flip, hitting two gun man with his feet. As soon as he landed he jumped again and tackled another gun man.

While he was flipping away from a round of shots, the one that spoke to Sam took his aim and prepared to kill the strange thing that was attacking. The second that Dragonfly couched down and analyzed his next target, then Redneck Gunman fired and nailed Dragonfly right in the chest. He winced in pain, but continued attacking the others, but his actions were slowing a bit, giving the other gunman a chance to take aim and fire. Sam couldn't watch anymore, so he bolted for the garage. Last he saw the fighting acrobat had taken a bullet to the chest, one in his wounded leg, and 2 in his right arm.

As soon as Sam reached the door and opened it he couldn't help but shed a few tears. He saw Mikaela, who was overjoyed to see him, and ran over to her to untie her. As soon as she was free they enjoyed a passionate kiss of reunion and they were happy that they were back together. Sam was happy that Mikaela was alright. "Sam! How did you find me?" Mikaela finally managed to say despite all of the remaining rounds fired outside. "Dragonfly helped me." Sam said, then suddenly remembering that the boy was dieing trying to defend them. "Let's get out of here!" Mikaela said trying to stand up, but Sam stopped her. "We must stay here! Those gunman are still out there and Dragonfly told us to stay put until he told us it was safe." Sam explained. Mikaela took a moment before she realized that the robot could easily hand them their asses, but then Sam explained what had happened in the past day and all of her hopes and fluttered out the window.

They embraced each other each praying that their friend would be alright until the noises outside subsided. "_Ok. They have either ran off or are unconscious. You may come out now"_ the male voice said sounding like he was perfectly fine. Sam and Mikaela ran for the door and slammed it open. They looked to see a scene of unconscious gunman, bent guns, and some spattered of what looked like white blood all around the perimeter of the garage. In the middle of the scene was Dragonfly who was still standing. His armor was covered in dust and the strange white blood. As Mikaela ran over too him he smiled and fell to his knees. "_I'm glad to see that you two are alright."_ he said without sounding injured or not. He did not even look injured, just exhausted.

"I don't understand. You fight for humans, yet you hate our kind. You protect us. Why do you do all of this for just the two of us?" Sam asked. He had been wondering the whole time why the Decepticon was showing such kindness. The man looked up at Sam with an indescribable glimmer in his eyes. _"You humans in particular remind me of my own children. I would have done anything to save their lives, but I was unable to do so. So I fell like I have my children back again. And This time I don't plan to loose them"_ Dragonfly said as his eyes closed and a tear ran down his pale cheek.

Bumblebee quickly returned and offered a ride back to Sam's house where they carefully took the injured man to Sam's room. Even though Sam offered the bed to him, Dragonfly went back to his own little corner and happily sat himself against the wall. He tended to the slight injuries, or at least that's what he called them, and soon slipped off to sleep. Even though it was only 10 in the morning, Bumblebee was transformed and looking in the window at his sleeping brother. "I will never understand him. He hates everything that lives, yet he still cares for his children and wife who left them a long time ago." Bumblebee sighed. Mikaela turned around and looked at the large face at the window with a confused look. "What happened to them?" She asked hoping it wasn't completely horrible. Bumblebee quickly began to panic a bit. In his excuse of not answering he claimed he saw a human. "_He killed them. My brother killed them, but not on purpose. It was a misfire that was directed towards myself. But I had to try and dodge it. If only I had taken the shot then maybe..." _ Dragonfly said unable to finish his sentence. Instead he just looked out the window and his mind slipped far past anyone's reach. His mind had taken him back home to Cybertron.


	7. Change

_AN: 7__th__ one...this one is going to be hard cause this is the third one I've had the opportunity for write when really I should be doing other things. But it's the last few days of summer and I want to enjoy them...but I also want to stay out of the heat. I'm sure a plot twist will turn up as I write along_

_Anyway. I do not own Transformers or any of their characters, Hasbro does. But I do own Dragonfly._

_Recap: "Bumblebee quickly began to panic a bit. In his excuse of not answering he claimed he saw a human. "He killed them. My brother killed them, but not on purpose. It was a misfire that was directed towards myself. But I had to try and dodge it. If only I had taken the shot then maybe..." Dragonfly said unable to finish his sentence. Instead he just looked out the window and his mind slipped far past anyone's reach. His mind had taken him back home to Cybertron."_

Dragonfly had slept the whole day away. Mikaela never once left his side in hoping that he would wake up and explain his human transformation, but he never did. It was late into the night when he woke and it was only because his flashback of his family being killed in front of his eyes tormented his dreams. He jerked from his sleep, eyes wide and panting hard. His human flesh was even sweating a bit from the tormenting thoughts. His leg was also bothering him. Despite the almost healed gunshot wounds he sustained earlier, his chest and leg gave him great grief, his leg most of all. Sam was sleeping, but he was awaken by the man's gasps of sheer pain. Sam looked around with a puzzled look while his vision cleared. He then saw the boy grasping his hip and his eyes closed tight. Tears were streaming down Dragonfly's cheeks from the pain.

"MIKAELA!!!!" Sam shouted rushing over to see if there was anything that could possibly help. He was wearing his pajamas and Mikaela came racing in the room dressed in her scantily clad night gown. "What's wrong Dragonfly?! Why is your leg hurting you so much?!" Mikaela said trying to keep calm even though she knew it was fruitless. "_Get...me...out...side...now!" _the man grunted in his thoughts. Sam moved towards his front and linked his arms underneath Dragonfly's. Mikaela gently but firmly grasped his legs. As soon as they both touched him they felt the inner workings of the robot shifting around and preparing for something. The two teenagers weren't sure what, but they knew that the urgency was very large. "Ok on the count of three. 1...2...3!" Sam said as he and Mikaela hoisted the robot off the ground. To their surprise he was very light and rather easy to carry, but he was large enough to make it difficult. They scurried out of the room and looked at the stairs. "I'll go first since I have the feet." Mikaela offered as she positioned herself to carry the legs, but not walk down the stairs backwards.

After toiling their way down the stairs it was a race to the back door. When they finally made it out they set the man on the ground who seemed remotely calm until then. His entire body started convulsing violently as a familiar whirring and scraping took place. They heard a something that would thud at a slow rhythmic beat, and at first were terrified until they discovered that Optimus had make a coincidental arrival. At one glance of the convulsing human he knew wheat was wrong and gestured for Sam and Mikaela to step back. As soon as they did the same glowing grid lines that appeared earlier that day reconfigured. This time the mechanics were enlarging themselves and changing to a less human like figure. A few moments had passed and the enlarged pieces and bits of mechanics had reached their target size. As the grid lines slowly melted away, the body of a Cybertronian Dragonfly was sprawled on the ground. He looked the same way he did before his human transformation, but his armor gleamed a bit more and most of the wounds and scratches that weren't horribly serious had healed.

The giant robot lay motionless and remained that way, but that didn't stop Optimus from explaining the unusual event. "Every so often it's easier for us to take on a smaller form to heal our wounds. It's much faster and it seems to help with our limited energy reserves. I would stick around, but the police squad seem to be looking for me, so it's best not to linger." the giant said before turning and leaving. Sam and Mikaela stared wide eyed at where Optimus was standing. Both wondering what could have gotten him into so much trouble. Eventually they decided that they didn't need to worry about the matter, for Sam had a bigger problem on his hands.

"Mikaela. How are we going to move Dragonfly? I mean, my parents are going to find out about this, cause he doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon. " Sam said with a very worried tone. Mikaela was getting a bit fed up from Sam worrying about his friend all the time. "Sam. Maybe it's time, that your parents find out about the aliens. Did you ever think that they might be tired of hiding all the time? I mean if I were to transform into a car or something like that and stay that way ALL DAY long, then I think my joints would get tired and I would get sick of sitting around and collecting dust." Mikaela ranted. Sam listened to her rant for a very long time before he finally stopped her. "Mikaela. Maybe we should worry about this tomorrow. It seems like you need sleep. "Sam said wearily wrapping his arm around hi girlfriend. She agreed and they both went back to their separate rooms and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning the 2 jolted up after hearing a terrified scream. They bolted out of the room and were joined by Mister Witwicky as the three tore down the stairs and to the location of the scream. Out of fear Mrs. Witwicky had picked up a broom and started beating the large robot's face. His eyes were glowing and when he caught sight of Sam and Mikaela he looked over at them. "_Sam, ow. Mikaela, ow. How, ow, are you, ow, today? Ow! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS LADY!! STOP BEATING ME WITH THAT STICK!!!"_ the Cybertronian angrily shouted, even though he knew that she couldn't hear his thoughts. "Mom! Stop beating him with that broom!"

"No honey! Keep beating it! Maybe it will die!"

"Mom stop please! He won't hurt you!"

"Sam, Mikaela get back in the house now!"

"Mrs. Witwicky! You have to stop! He won't hurt you I promise!"

"MOM STOP!" Sam shouted, but his point was made clear when out from behind the trees the large yellow twin stepped out and scared Mr. And Mrs. Witwicky senseless. The large mech cautiously approached the two parental beings. He stepped over his brother, throughly making sure that he "accidentally" stumbled and stepped on Dragonfly's chest. He bent down to their level and innocently looked at them with his giant blue glowing optics. Both the parents were hugging each other in fear and were too stunned to move. "My name is Bumblebee. I have been living in disguise as Sam's car for almost a year now, and I think it's time that you know about our kind." Bumblebee said in the most calm tone he could. The parents seemed to understand almost immediately and listened to Bumblebee's explanation while the adolescents checked on Dragonfly.

"Hey. How are you? You seemed a bit distant last night." Sam asked while Mikaela looked at the small dent that Mrs. Witwicky left on his right cheek. The giant nodded his head and blinked a few times before saying anything. _"I was thinking of my past and I have been reflecting. Trying to forgive myself for everything that caused me grief. But I will never forgive the Autobots for their hatred towards me, despite my brother's kindness towards me."_ the robot said not once taking his red optics off the children. Sam was going to say something, but he heard Bumblebee stir as he moved away from the scene. Sam's parents approached him, and he could almost feel the grounding words coming from their head. "Sam. If you had told us that your car was an alien robot...we would have understood." Mrs. Witwicky explained to his son. In Mikaela's mind, Dragonfly quickly made a joke. "_That's what they say now. But when in reality, they would have freaked out even more than they did now. Ah parents...Sometimes you can't live with them, but you certainty can't live without them_ ." The robot chuckled a bit. Sam found this funny and so did Mikaela as they agreed, leaving the parental units very confused about what they agreed on


	8. Camaro

_AN: This one is leading up to a saga that I will be working on...I will need help with probably the longest fight scene that I will ever write...I need to know terms, fight moves, and terms for gymnastics...If you know any of these please tell me...Thank you..._

_As you can tel there will be a fight and it will end this series that I'm writing...i don't know when it will be...but I can guarantee it will be soon_

_Recap: "That's what they say now. But when in reality, they would have freaked out even more than they did now. Ah parents...Sometimes you can't live with them, but you certainty can't live without them ." The robot chuckled a bit. Sam found this funny and so did Mikaela as they agreed, leaving the parental units very confused about what they agreed on"_

To Sam and Mikaela's surprise, the Witwicky parents took the alien information better than ever expected. Though Ronald was angry that he had an 18 foot tall robot sitting on his beautiful lawn, but to be polite to his extraterritorial guest he decided not to make a big fuss over it and patch it up after the giant moved. Sam and Mikaela had examined the alien's wounds on his left hip and chest. The one on his chest appeared to be like the rest of the scrapes and scars that the blue mech had endured earlier in his life. The one on his hip didn't seem much better, but Dragonfly informed them that most gunshot wounds don't heal as nicely as physical ones. "_I will just have to deal with a bit of a limp for the rest of my life. Nothing I can't handle."_ The robot said pleasantly. Apparently he was a tad giddy from growing a good 12 feet larger and much more deadlier.

Mikaela had put a question before her since the alien had mentioned it and she wanted to ask so badly, but didn't want to bring up any painful memories, so she asked anyway. "What..were your children like? And I guess you had a wife, what was she like?" She said feeling very awkward. This caught Dragonfly's attention but before he had the chance to speak, Sam quickly asked his own question. "How exactly do Cybertronians...make...babies?" He asked blushing about his question a bit. There was an awkward silence the fell of the blue robot and an almost shocked expression on his face. He then took a deep breath and put his hands together, which Sam and Mikaela both knew as a bad thing. "_ Well..There comes a time where a male and a female Cybertronian really feel like that they love each other and..."_ he started but Sam and Mikaela put there hands over their ears and started doing the immature "La lala lalala la...I can't hear you!!!" and Dragonfly paused before saying "_Oh.. So you already know about that part then."_

Sam tried his hardest not to picture anything in his head, but ever time he tried so hard he found himself imaging a really bad human-like robot having his way with another. He shuddered at the thought as Mikaela slapped him for thinking such a thing. "_ Um...If you two are going to fight..then may I make a suggestion?"_ the large mech said with a serious tone. Sam and Mikaela nodded their heads, figuring whatever advice came from a Decepticon had to be good. "_As I recall your human hippies saying, 'Make love, not War'"_ he said with an almost chuckle in his voice. Both humans turned bright red and a couple other shades as they looked away from each other. "Dragonfly! Don't be silly! That's just not human!" Sam said completely embarrassed.

_"Wait...you two aren't...married? I thought you were!"_ Dragonfly said nearly turning red himself. Sam stuttered and seemed flabbergasted by the robot's comment. Mikaela was the only one who managed to say words. "WE ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!!!!!" She shouted still bright red. Dragonfly seemed very confused now. His eyes had a puzzling glare while he scratched at his head. His jawbone even moved around a tad trying to express a befuddled face. _" I...You...it...How are old are you? "_ he asked finally after a very long awkward silence. Mikaela didn't see any harm in answering how old she was and neither did Sam. "I'm 17 and a half." Mikaela said prominently. "I'm almost 18" Sam said still a bit shocked about an alien robot suggesting marriage. At this point an even more confused look appeared on the blue and dark grey face. The glowing red eyes blinked a few times and finally dragonfly just felt frustrated. " _I do not understand you humans physicality any more do I understand your minds. I can't compare your human years with our own because if I did you two would be considered just newborns."_ the robot grumbled. Sam and Mikaela's eyes widened as they tried to imagine how long it took to become considered a child. "We-well. How old are you?" Mikaela said stupidly.

There was a moment were everything was silent and only the wind blew to make things seem even more awkward. "_If my human numbers are correct, Bumblebee and myself are approximately...one million, five hundred thousand, fifty-six years old. And that's if I went by your human years which is about three and a half months shorter than our own standards. In our society, we are just entering our teenage years."_ the alien said sounding a bit agitated. Sam could feel his head being a bit light-headed while Mikaela just blinked in astonishment. They wanted to say something in response, but the giant had started to hoist himself to his feet. As he shifted to a crawling position he paused to look at the shocked humans. _"My children acted just like yourselves. My boy, Zanthar, was just like you Sam. Bold and a tad bit of a worry-wart. And my beautiful daughter, Alexia, was just as stubborn as you, Mikaela. My wife, was the sweetest and sometimes the most understanding woman that I ever met. It's a shame that they have left me behind, but I know that they are in a better place now._ "He said as he finished standing up. He slowly started to walk away towards the road, but Sam quickly made a sound that resembled a shout, but had some extra syllables.

The large robot turned around to see what the problem was. "You can't go out in the streets looking like that! Other humans don't know about you guys!" Sam said approaching the robot. As he got closer he felt tiny seeing as his head barely reached the knee of the blue and black alien, and the foot itself was much wider than Sam if he laid down on the grass. "_ I figured I would have to transform. But I don't know how this is going to turn out."_ the dark blue alien said with a sigh. Unhealthy clangs and whirring sounds scared Sam enough to move back away from the alien as it very slowly transformed into it's vehicle form. After it did, both human stared in awe at the scene before them. On the lawn, as gracefully as possible, a dark blue 1998 Z28 Camaro with a sleek fire paint job starting from the nose and flowing all the way to the rear wheels, sat before the humans. It wasn't a new or better model than Bumblebee's, but it was still a nice car.

"_Owwwwwwww!"_ the car exclaimed inside of the humans' heads. Fearing for the hidden robot's safety, Mikaela ran towards the car and talked to the tinted windshield. "Is everything alright?" she said trying not to touch the car. The engine started and purred like a kitten who was just feed and was now being groomed. "I think that's a definite yes" Sam said approaching the car. "_Well, I was a bit stiff, but now I feel great! Let's go for a spin!!"_ the rejuvenated car said quickly opening the doors to both sides. The humans didn't question the energy suddenly brimming from their blue friend, and both quickly stepped in. Mikaela took the driver's seat while Sam took the passenger's. The strapped in as the doors shut and the car slowly drifted forward. After it left the backyard, the tree limbs parted as a scowling Bumblebee watched the car take off down the road. He too transformed and followed it's tracks, carefully watching and waiting for the perfect moment to drive his brother away.


	9. Forest

_AN: ok..this one is going to be fun...It will reveal a tad more about Dragonfly and why he's been on Earth for the past god knows how many years.._

_Oh yeah...and I make things even more twisted...you don't like it? Tough luck!!!_

_.So..without further ado_

_Recap:"Mikaela took the driver's seat while Sam took the passenger's. The strapped in as the doors shut and the car slowly drifted forward. After it left the backyard, the tree limbs parted as a scowling Bumblebee watched the car take off down the road. He too transformed and followed it's tracks, carefully watching and waiting for the perfect moment to drive his brother away."_

Rounding the corner and heading to the first stoplight in town, all was silent in the black surroundings of the inside of the Camaro, even with the radio playing HIM's "Passion's Killing Floor" in the background, it was still awkward. Sam tried to think of something to say, but ever time he came up with a conversation starter he played it in his head and decided it wasn't good enough. Dragonfly wondered if the radio was playing too loudly and lowered the volume, but this action only made things even more awkward.

Behind him, a good distance a ways was Bumblebee, who was watching and mimicking every turn and stop. Eventually, as traffic weeded down he was right behind his brother, not really noticing how close he was to the smaller dark blue bumper. Sam happened to peer in the rear view mirror to see a familiar golden car with black stripes following dangerously close behind. "Bu-Bumblebee?!?!?" Sam whispered to himself. Mikaela looked over at him with a confused look. "What did you say Sam?" She said only to get a nodding gesture towards the rear view mirror. Mikaela glared at it before realizing the same thing Sam did, and almost too late.

Bumblebee had not paid attention to the slightly slowing car and forcefully rear-ended the older model of car. Both were going fast enough to cause the nose of the yellow Camaro to slip underneath the car in front. The back end of Dragonfly stuck put while the nose dragged against the concrete, eventually flipping the vehicle with the tires sticking straight in the air. The roof still slide a ways further as the metal scrapped against the pavement causing sparks to fly everywhere. To Dragonfly's misfortune, he had to wait for the humans to get out of the car before he could transform back and help them, but all of this didn't matter. He was growing sick and he knew that he needed to return to the forest.

Bumblebee sustained very little damage to what he had been through before, and despite Optimus's rules he quickly morphed into the 17 foot tall golden and black robot. Drivers behind them were honking their car horns furiously, but when the yellow car suddenly became a mass of shifting parts and armor, silence fell upon the street. Even pedestrians were speechless as they gathered around the wreck, despite the possibility of the robot being homicidal. Other than Bumblebee's chest being crushed and a massive headache, Bumblebee was perfectly fine and he made sure that the humans were too, not even aware that his brother was trying his best to keep them safe through the five seconds of horror. He picked up the car and instinctively tore off the roof to get to the humans. Inside of Sam's aching head a scream of agony echoed and made his brain surge painfully. He was lifted gently by the nurturing metal fingers of his partner and placed on his back, near the sidewalk.

Mikaela had fallen unconscious when the airbags deployed, so Bumblebee tenderly handled her limp body and placed her next to Sam. Both seemed to be doing fine other than the fact that they were in a wreck, which Bumblebee quickly took the blame for. He tossed the battered car off to the side and sat down to make sure his human companions were alright. In Sam's head the screaming continued louder and more agonizing be the minute. "Sam. Please tell me you will be alright?" Sam heard Bumblebee faintly say. The human wasn't sure if he was fading or if the screaming was causing his hearing to be slightly blocked.

The herd of people who were know gathering at the event turned their heads and gasped as the dark blue car began to transform, but it shuddered and stopped midway, now it looked like a car that had been bashed by a train a couple of times instead of one that was rear-ended at 40 miles an hour. Sam sat up despite his queasy stomach and dizziness. He looked at the decimated car and he swore that if he looked at the front he could see a small glowing orb that must have been the spark. To the humans horror, he could see the pieces of car, that made up the armor, turn to a slightly pale blue. Sam immediately forgot his injuries and pointed at the car. " Bumblebee! What's going on with Dragonfly?! Why is he turning that color?!" Sam shouted not taking his eyes of the now slightly rusting armor. Bumblebee looked over and had the most puzzled face after he scanned the car.

Then, out of nothing, the thrashed car resumed it's transformation an, even though he was missing a large amount of his armor and most if it was crushed, the car became a very pissed off Dragonfly, who immediately drew out his gun and shot at Bumblebee, fortunately, the shot was very badly aimed as it went sailing down an alleyway and collided with a very unfortunate trash bin. Dragonfly stood up only to crash back down in front of the yellow alien, clawing desperately at the ground in agony. He tried to muster the strength again, but soon found a large pronged foot pressed against his mangled backside. Bumblebee looked up to find that his leader was standing near him with one foot to hold Dragonfly down.

By now, police officers had arrived, followed by paramedics and firetrucks. All were stunned by the three and soon four giant robots that blocked traffic. If it weren't for Sam shouting to the police that the robots were friendly, they would have attacked the aliens with human force, which almost meant nothing to something as large as a Cybertronian. Both Sam and Mikaela were whipped to the hospital, but the last thing Bumblebee said to them before they were taken away was " I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me"

At the hospital the two humans were diagnosed with bruised bones and organs, but nothing anymore serious than that. Mikaela had awaken from he sleep only a few hours after arriving and two days later they were released with a prescription for some pain killers and nothing more. Optimus offered the humans a ride to the household, were they met the over caring parents. "I can't believe you got into a wreck!!! If it weren't for that Ratchet or whatever his name is I would have called the tow company to get rid of that miserable piece of trash laying in our backyard!" Mrs. Witwicky said nearly crushing her son from joy. "Mom! I'm hurting! Could you stop hugging me so hard?" Sam pleaded trying to break free. His father had a bit more decency and instead patted him gently on the back with a "Good to see you alive!" glint in his eyes.

Mikaela on the other hand had caught the words "piece of trash" and zoomed towards the backyard only to see an almost colorless and slightly rusted alien that resembled Dragonfly, with Ratchet and Optimus standing near him with puzzled faces.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know! In all of my years I've never come across this sort of thing. But I have heard about it"

"Then what did you hear?"

"Well apparently, sometimes a Cybertronian makes a bond with something, such as a tree or a river, or anything really. And I guess the two provide for each other"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..if one is injured, then the other will provide for it, and vice versa. But if both are away from each other for too long, then they both die. Or that's what I've heard."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I do to, Optimus. But it's the only thing that I've heard of that fits this sort of physical description." Ratchet said with a rather confused tone. He had no idea as to how he should solve this problem, but he knew that something was going to happen that somebody wasn't going to like. Mikaela had remembered how serene the forest was, and recalled that she had never seen it in that spot before, or at least that she could recall, or perhaps she had just never noticed it. "So what your saying Ratchet, is that Dragonfly is dieing because he has a connection with some rock?" Sam said who had joined in the beginning of the conversation and was now just as confused. Mikaela had taken time to figure things out and realized what was really going on.

"Sam! The forest! Do you ever remember it being there before? I don't! Maybe what Ratchet is really saying is that they share energy between each other! You know! Like if one is sick then the other provided life force, or some whack-a-doo thing, and the other gets better! If that's the case then Dragonfly needs to get to the forest." Mikaela explained as best as she could. Sam still didn't understand, but he figured if that they were to bring Dragonfly to the forest, they would find their answer. Ratchet pondered the thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders "I guess anything is worth a shot now." he said stilled baffled that a human figured the riddle out faster than he did. Optimus carefully picked the colorless alien and cradled him in his large and protective arms. Ratchet transformed and opened the doors for the humans who eagerly stepped inside.

Moments later the reached the hill that overlooked the field and the forest only to find that the forest was nothing more than large spooky sticks emerging from the ground. Sam and Mikaela's mouth's dropped to the ground as the looked at the horror of the forest. In the middle of it all stood an old crooked tree that was much larger than the rest of the trees and still had some brown leaves left on it's branches. The humans stepped out and made their way to the edge of the forest and just stared at it as they waited for their large friends to catch up. All of the life had left and all that remained were dead dried up leaves for at least three acres or so. As Optimus approached, the tree in the center almost beckoned them to come closer. It wasn't too far in, but for the humans it was a fair distance or staring at the black overly sized sticks.

Even as they passed a large hole in the ground, which Mikaela recognized as the deep and lush pool, things seemed to get a bit more lively as they finally reached the large crooked tree in the middle. It's leaves were dry and wrinkled, as a few fell from a slight gust of wind. "What do we do now?" Sam said hoping the tree would answer. Out of no where, a voice sounded that was not of any registered beings. "We leave Dragonfly here under the tree. Then we wait, and hope things will rejuvenate on their own." the young voice said. Mikaela and Sam whipped around to see one of their best friends, Bumblebee, sitting casually underneath an almost fallen tree. Optimus didn't question what was said and followed Bumblebee's orders and was the first to shrug his shoulders and leave the forest along with Ratchet.

"I don't understand. What is going on Bumblebee?" Sam asked hoping someone would have an answer. The yellow alien stood and walked over to them, not once taking his eyes off the tree. "She made a deal with him. She promised him a safe haven and a place to rest as long as he protected the forest. He was always a bit of a nature boy, and understood trees better than myself. But now that he had disappeared for a few days, she grew weak and in return, so did he. That's the one part I will never understand." He said with a more wise tone in his voice than any of the humans had ever heard before. "So we just leave him to die?!" Mikaela shouted angrily. Bumblebee sadly shook his head, even though in the back of his mind he was rejoicing. "He may or may not survive. It all depends on what the two come to agree on. So. Let's take our leave. When the sunrises tomorrow morning, we should know if anything will happen."


	10. Wreck

_AN: Leading up to the big moment...I still need fight names and moves for gymnastics...so if anyone knows anything...please tell me..._

_Recap: "She made a deal with him. She promised him a safe haven and a place to rest as long as he protected the forest. He was always a bit of a nature boy, and understood trees better than myself. But now that he had disappeared for a few days, she grew weak and in return, so did he. That's the one part I will never understand." He said with a more wise tone in his voice than any of the humans had ever heard before. "So we just leave him to die?!" Mikaela shouted angrily. Bumblebee sadly shook his head, even though in the back of his mind he was rejoicing. "He may or may not survive. It all depends on what the two come to agree on. So. Let's take our leave. When the sun rises tomorrow morning, we should know if anything will happen."_

The following morning, both Sam and Mikaela found themselves bed ridden for majority of the day from being so sore. They managed their day by sleeping and at one point finding a headline in local newspaper very disturbing. Sam managed to steal paper from his parents and read the article out loud. "If it made the front page it's got to be good! Ok..Here's what it says:

' MISSING OFFICER IN ACTION? MYSTERY TRAIN WRECK!

On July 25th at 4 PM, a pedestrian dialed 911 saying that a police car had actually smashed into the broadside of the passing 3:50 train and surprisingly knocked it off it's rails and blocked traffic, all to supposedly save a little girl? Authorities were baffled by this statement and raced over to the scene followed by Fire engines and paramedics. Sure enough there was in fact a train engine laying on it's side. The rest of the boxes remained upright and still on the tracks. Both the engineer and pedestrian were all right aside a few scratches, but the so called police cruiser was no where to be seen, although there was a clear indention could be seen where a vehicle of some sort could have actually hit the train.

The pedestrian who reported the incident was happy to fill in his witness statement. "Yeah. I was waiting for the traffic light to change even though there wasn't anything coming for a good long ways and I heard the trains horn and casually went about my business, but then I heard a woman scream and somehow her little girl had lingered on the train tracks. She was about to go and save her child but then out of no where a speeding black and white police cruiser tore into the side of the train engine and knocked it over. I was too worried about the child to notice what happened to the car, but when I looked up it was gone" the shocked bystander reported. He said he was able to catch the number on the side of the cruiser however and police searched their records and found no such car being estated in their force. If you see a black Police cruiser with white doors with the number 643 printed underneath it's right headlight, please report it to police immediately.'

It also says that an unidentifiable piece of metal was found not far from the wreck. They figured it was part of the train. Weird." Sam said after he closed the paper and tossed it aside.

As night approached the teenagers were filled with a strange and almost bubbly sensation. Though it was late they wanted to see what remained of the forest. So they jumped out of their beds and quietly tip-toed out of the house and quietly snuck past a sleeping Bumblebee. After a few moments of walking in silence they reached the sidewalk that overlooked the field containing the forest, but nothing was standing. Not even the knotted tree that had stood before the forest. Sam and Mikaela stood in shock as they overlooked the bare land. A large patch of grass where the edge of the forest stood was brown and withered from the lack of nutrients and rain.

Mikaela almost cried, until Sam tried to calm her down. "Why don't we just go to the lake and enjoy the view. Maybe we can forget about Dragonfly." He said even though it was a fat chance. She grumbled and started trekking up to the lake angrily, Sam regrettable followed knowing there would be hell to pay. The climb up the cliff was a long and hard one for their aching muscles, but when they reached the top it was a sight that took their breath away. The water danced merrily in the moonlight and the frogs and other nighttime wildlife flourished. It was enough to pacify Mikaela's rage and just want to sit and stare at the moonlit ripples, so that's just what she did. She took off her shoes and placed her feet in the cold, relaxing water and sat down on the embankment. Sam followed her and they just sat side by side enjoying the moment of peace and beauty.

The moment was suddenly ruined when the crunching of grass behind them gradually came closer. "Excuse me?" a young male voice. The two teenagers whipped around to see a black uniformed police officer. This wasn't uncommon for Nevada police to wear black, but what set the humans off was the number "643" printed on the right breast pocket. Neither of the two thought anything of it, maybe a special unit. They both stared at the officer waiting for orders. He had short dark brown hair that was sleeked back and slightly spiked. He had a strong jaw and stood probably a good few inches higher than Sam. He was also very different from most police officers, who usually look like they came straight out of the donut shop, this one was fit and looked like he was a military operative more than a police officer.

"What are you two doing out this late?" he finally asked after a few moments. He even raised an eyebrow hoping for an intriguing answer. His eyes seemed to be an almost violet color, or perhaps it was just the moonlight that made them seem that color. "We-well...we are just en-enjoying the night an-and we wanted to come up t-to the lake." Sam stuttered, fearing that the officer would take them back to the police station. Ever since he was taken there overnight for reporting a stolen car, he never really wanted to go back in fear of meeting the strange detective who questioned him wrongly. " It truly is something. It's been a while since the lake has looked this brilliant." the officer said also entranced by the dancing waves. Both teenagers were astonished by the officers sudden change in tone. He seemed more distant than questioning now.

"Um...If you don't mind me asking...why are you here?" Mikaela asked stupidly. The officer snapped out of his trance and gazed down at her. His eyes like lasers, they glared through her with ease. "I was making sure you two would be in no harm. Isn't that what your friends do?" he said almost with a frustrated tone. Mikaela was taken back by this statement, but Sam got a bit nervous. What did he mean by "friends"? Sam looked around and stared at the officer with a confused look. "What friends? I don't see any friends here?" he said nervously knowing that the officer would probably question his sudden actions, but instead he seemed calm, and he even sat down at the edge of the water.

With his arms placed gently on his knees he stared longingly at the merry waves. "Sam. Don't play stupid with me. I know who you are and I know that you have 4 Autonomous Robots living near your quarters. I also know that you have met Dragonfly before." he said still seeming to be off in his own world. Sam stared shocked at the sudden information that was thrown out by the officer, but Mikaela just leaned over and hugged the officer like she hadn't seen him in ages and he was her father. The dark haired man seemed stunned by this sudden emotional moment as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. Eventually he just threw them up in the air as if someone had shouted "HAND CHECK!!!"

"Barricade! I'm glad to see that your alright! I was worried when I heard about the article in the paper about the police cruiser hitting a train. And...well...I'm just glad to see that your alright even though a few months ago you tried to kill us." Mikaela said happily still hugging the officers waist tightly. He just stared wide- eyed at her trying to figure out what he should do. Finally Mikaela felt how nervous he was and the one sided embrace ended. "Y-you humans...I'll never understand the things you do!" he said moving his arms back to his knees. Sam was completely stupefied. Somehow he never made the connection that the police cruiser was Barricade and that the officer before them was also Barricade, but before a question popped in his mind he just grinned sheepishly and stared at Barricade with a very strange look indeed. It was enough to make the transformed robot to jump a little when he turned to look over at Sam.

"You saved a human..." Sam said with a sort of haha-now-your-gonna-get-it tone. The mans eyes darted around as if he was trying to make a point. "So?" he finally replied after momentarily being silent. Sam didn't think that the robot would take the news so well and instantly the smile vanished from his face and he just grumbled as he stood up to pace. "Wait a minute. Frenzy is usually...in..your chest..." he paused for a moment hoping that the robot wouldn't take it the wrong way, to his good luck the man just waited for him to continue. "...so...where is he? I mean. He still can't be in your chest right?" Sam said trying not to sound like a goof ball. Almost instantly Sam regretted ever saying anything, because the clam and distant eyes immediately turned to sorrow and grief. Mikaela, who seemed to poses the ability to know everything before it was ever said, gasped at the look and turned to Sam, glaring at him evilly for ever mentioning something like that.

"Sam! How could you bring up something like that?!"

"Mikaela it's alright."

"Shut up Barricade! Why do you always have to be so insensitive?!"

"Insensa-...How was I supposed to know? I still don't know!"

"Sam it's okay."

"DAMN IT BARRICADE IT'S NOT OKAY!!! Sam! Why couldn't you just think about what you were saying?!"

"But Mikaela?"

"SHUT UP BARRICADE!!!"

"Would you stop yelling at him?!"

"Yeah..stop yelling at me!"

"SHUT UP BARRICADE!! Sam stop telling me what to do and answer my damn question!

"I will when you stop yelling at him!"

"Guys."

"SHUT UP BARRICADE!!!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"

"STOP BEING SO PISSY MIKAELA!!!"

_"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!"_

Silence fell upon the three humans as they stared like deer in headlights towards an approaching sound that resembled more of a Cybertronian than a human. "_God damn. You argue worse than Megatron and Starscream! And here I was thinking I was going to get some sleep!" _ a familiar voice spoke in every bodies head. All three glared down a spot ahead of them, all wondering what had the gall to interrupt their argument, if that's what you could call it. In the glimmer of moonlight a familiar figure stood and it continued forward until most of it's body was revealed. Not far away from the three humans stood the prominent figure of Dragonfly, whose body seemed to be newer and a little bit more brilliant for whatever reason there was.

Out of joy both Mikaela and Barricade leaped up and each hugged a leg of the shiny dark blue robot. Sam on the other hand stayed put and was the first to ask questions. "What happened to the forest if your not dead?" he asked with a glare. He wanted something that made sense this time. "_The tree decided that she had lived to long to see what mankind did and she passed away giving me new life. Unfortunately her forest died with her, but I am now free of my promise and can go where ever I please and for however long I like."_ the robot said arrogantly. Sam didn't want to question the robot, so Mikaela did that for her. "Then why did you come here?"

"_I like this place and I was tired. I was sleeping until you three woke me up and now I would like to go back to sleep if you don't mind!"_ Dragonfly said as he sat down and laid on his back. Slowly his optics were powering down, but they jolted back to a full glow when he felt something nuzzle against his side. Barricade had already had his fair share of ordeals and wasn't going to pass up the chance to spend the night with a comrade. Mikaela also settled down but on the opposite side. She was just plain out tired and knowing full well that the Decepticon would keep her and his companion safe, she fell asleep immediately. Sam just stood baffled and tried to figure out what to do. He was also tired, but wasn't as friendly towards the giant as much as Barricade or Mikaela. "_Get your ass over here with your someday mate. Who knows? Maybe you 2 will get married tonight?"_ dragonfly said almost impatiently.

This comment just made Sam hesitate even morebut eventually he joined Mikaela and almost fell asleep before asking something. "Hey Dragonfly. When you say "married". What do you mean? I mean, if it means the same thing as what it does in human terms then I would have to say it won't happen for a while." Sam said just throwing the sentences out in the open. On the other side Barricade chuckled a bit. "Our terms of marriage means we mate for life." he chuckled and finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Sam felt very awkward that this whole time he thought they meant something entirely different.


	11. Break

_AN: Ok..this is it..the story before the fight...how long it will last...i don't know...but it should be longer than one chapter...yayness...not really...ok_

_Anyway..enjoy!!!_

_Recap: "_ _This comment just made Sam hesitate even more but eventually he joined Mikaela and almost fell asleep before asking something. "Hey Dragonfly. When you say "married". What do you mean? I mean, if it means the same thing as what it does in human terms then I would have to say it won't happen for a while." Sam said just throwing the sentences out in the open. On the other side Barricade chuckled a bit. "Our terms of marriage means we mate for life." he chuckled and finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Sam felt very awkward that this whole time he thought they meant something entirely different."_

The following morning Sam found himself dreaming about his inner desires. He bolted when he felt someone shaking him. He looked around panting and found that Mikaela was shaking him, Barricade, who was still in his human form, was holding his left shoulder, and Dragonfly was sitting with his legs crossed staring at Sam with a strange look. "Wh-what happened?!" Sam said finally catching his breath. Barricade chuckled and smacked the boys shoulder, not remembering that he didn't have human strength. "You were dreaming about mating, Sam. Did our conversation get to you?" he said laughing as he stood to stretch. Sam rubbed his shoulder swearing that it was bruising already, then the sentence caught his attention and his face turned bright red. "_What's the matter? Can't face the facts of life? You humans are to cautious about everything."_ Dragonfly grumpily noted. He apparently wasn't feeling so well.

Mikaela thought nothing of anything that was said. She was more worried about Sam and how he felt about 2 much older beings teasing him. "Why do you guys pick on him about this stuff? Why can't you leave him alone?" She asked glaring at Dragonfly who returned the glare. Barricade sighed as he prepared to explain. " In our society, there aren't a lot of females. If one picks you over every other male, then it's a blessing." He said trying to explain it as best he could. Mikaela shot a glare at him and was prepared to tear out his throat. "So your saying that your kind will sleep with someone as soon as she feels that your the one?!" she spat at the two slightly cowering aliens. Dragonfly for one had about enough of this banter and stood to show that he was now the boss of this argument. "_ We take our time! You should not judge our race, especially since I've read that teenage human pregnancies are growing each an every year. So don't talk to us about what the hell we shouldn't do with our sex lives!" _ Dragonfly shouted inside Mikaela's head.

She felt horrible for causing him to raise his usually calm voice. She quickly backed down, fully understanding that humans were far worse when it came down to that sort of thing. Sam was startled that the blue alien was so easily angered. Usually this sort of thing would not have caused such a problem. Something was defiantly on his mind, and Sam wanted to know what. "What is bugging you?" Sam said standing up, but his legs were shaking like jelly. Barricade tried to sustain his laughter by stretching a bit more. "OW CRAMP!!!" he shouted and suddenly just fell over holding his leg. Sam and Mikaela glanced at him for a second, then back at the slowly sitting robot. His movements seemed pained and stiff, but it didn't seem to be the problem. "_I have found out that the humans have seen Barricade the day after his wreck. I'm sure the Autobots are going to look for him and attempt to annihilate him. That seems to be there thing since they killed my partner."_ he said finally getting back into his crossed leg sitting posture.

Both Mikaela and Sam's eyes widened. Dragonfly never seemed to need a partner, let alone even mention him. "You had a partner!?!?!?" the two teenagers shouted simultaneously. Barricade instantly stood up rubbing the spot where the cramp was. " Yes. Her name was Rollout. She was Frenzy's little sister, and Bumblebee killed her because she was causing havoc in a human street. Her disguise on earth was a computer called a 'laptop'" he said sorrowfully. Obviously talking about Frenzy bothered him. Dragonfly didn't seem to want to say anything more. Instead he only motioned a hand towards the smaller beings to come close to him. Barricade quickly followed the hand and clutched on to the robot's lower left wing. Sam stared at this gesture. "What are you doing?" Sam questioned still staring at the hand, which was still waving for them to come closer.

_"I felt a vibration in the ground. More like a series of rhythmic vibrations. And they haven't stopped. I fear it's one of the Autobots are approaching."_ Dragonfly said slightly perturbed. He was still moving his hand trying desperately to get the humans to follow what Barricade had wisely done. Mikaela scurried over and squatted down behind the robot staring at the water behind her. Sam hesitated for a moment, but then quickly sprinted behind the large robot after feeling the ground quake slightly. "_As soon as you three can see what's approaching I want to to hightail it to that thicket over to your right. As soon as you get there, remain hidden until you see an opportunity to flee.__" _he instructed calmly.

The three prepared to sprint as the glared over the hill crest. The first thing they could see were two golden yellow objects that looked oddly familiar. Before Sam or Mikaela could act, Barricade had grabbed hold of their arms and tugged them towards the thicket. After he did both humans glared at him evilly, not noticing that an alien robot had engaged a starring contest with theircomrade. "It's Bumblebee" Barricade whispered as he pointed a finger at the yellow mech who had now began to question his brother.

"I know you've seen Barricade. Where is he. I was instructed to terminate him."

"_Why must your faction always destroy us for accidentally saving the humans?"_

"We are just making sure it doesn't happen again"

_"If that's the case then why haven't you killed me yet? Or better yet! Why are you still alive?"_

"Dragonfly! This isn't about what we do, it's about exposing ourselves to the humans"

"_Really? Or is it that you can't handle the fact that we Decepticons can make friends with humans too? Are you jealous of us little Autobot!?"_

"Yes Dragonfly! I am. How is it that you've been able to become something that even Megatron fears when I was the one born with natural talent?!"

_"You have never been able to accept my determination! You were always the better when we were growing up and always getting the attention. Sure. Then it was your 'natural talent' that got you by. But as soon as you joined those pathetic excuses that dare make up part of our kind, you fell behind! And now you can't accept that?!"_

"That's untrue. Mom and dad paid plenty of attention to you!"

_"DAMN STRAIGHT!! THEY PAID ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG!"_

"Huh?"

"R_emember that time when I went to the academy and you saw scratches and dents in my armor? Where do you think I got them?"_

"Are you accusing our parents of abuse!?"

"Accusing? No..I'm telling you straight out!"

"When I'm finished with you, Mom and Dad can 'beat' you into the Pits!" Bumblebee shouted as he launched himself at his brother. Right before Sam and Mikaela's eyes, a banter had turned into a full out death match. Bumblebee was currently handing Dragonfly his ass on a silver platter with mustard and ketchup. He had pulled him into a vice grip and was pulling the blue robot as far backwards as possible. "What is Bumblebee doing?!" Mikaela shouted in a whisper. Even though the battling aliens were making a lot of noise, she didn't want anyone hearing her. Barricade glanced over and then focused back on the fight.

Sam looked back over at the squirming robot. Bumblebee had pinned his legs down to the ground and his hands were around the neck of the blue alien and was slowly pulling the head closer to him. Sam realized this tactic and his eyes widened when he figured it out. "Bumblebee is trying to end the fight by breaking Dragonfly's back. Maybe even breaking him in half if he can do it." Sam said completely astonished. He never realized how violent his partner could be. Mikaela was horrified as she looked at Sam, then Barricade who was nodding. She turned back to the fight only to hear a loud metal crack and Dragonfly's flailing limbs stop in midair as a cream of agony sounded off in all four of the beings heads.


	12. Destruction

_An: And the battle rages on_

_Recap: "_ _Sam looked back over at the squirming robot. Bumblebee had pinned his legs down to the ground and his hands were around the neck of the blue alien and was slowly pulling the head closer to him. Sam realized this tactic and his eyes widened when he figured it out. "Bumblebee is trying to end the fight by breaking Dragonfly's back. Maybe even breaking him in half if he can do it." Sam said completely astonished. He never realized how violent his partner could be. Mikaela was horrified as she looked at Sam, then Barricade who was nodding. She turned back to the fight only to hear a loud metal crack and Dragonfly's flailing limbs stop in midair as a scream of agony sounded off in all four of the beings heads."_

An almost wicked aura surrounded Bumblebee as he continued to try and rip his twin in half, but despite Dragonfly's sudden injury, he grabbed hold of his brothers hands and used all his strength to hurtle the yellow alien over his head and into the lake. This gave Dragonfly enough time to scan the injuries. He couldn't move his lower half at all, but he was too determined to stand up and defend his friends that he managed to stand anyway. His leg movements were shaky, but at least he stood a chance at this point.

Bumblebee had landed in the shallows. His head was under water for a moment as he analyzed his current position. Immediately after jumped to his feet and shot out of the water, firing a deadly amount of ammo at his twin. Dragonfly tossed himself to one side and the energy exploded where he was standing, sending the airborne blue alien flying even further. In a quick response, small jets fired in Dragonfly's back and stopped him from flying any further. The yellow and black mech clambered out of the water and aimed his gun at his brother who was squatted down in a pouncing position, something Bumblebee didn't scan.

As the yellow alien got closer, Dragonfly launched himself at his brother, but his aim was slightly to the side. The dark blue predator grabbed hold of the startled alien's face and slammed him into the ground. While he was still airborne, the blue flash slammed his feet into the fallen warrior and leaped into the sky. Bumblebee groaned as the pressure left his chest and he watched in horror as he looked up and saw a light blue glow in the sky, soon pelting down upon him. Dragonfly's aim was true and immediately he began to feel his brother's energy course through his circuitry. As he was heading back down to earth the back slender wings shifted closer to the mechs sides. In the middle of a flip, Dragonfly crossed his arms and grasped the end of the shifted wings. After he came out of the flip he whipped his arms away from his body and in his hands were two alien swords that had a harpoon like tips.

Mikaela's eyes widened in completed shock as she saw the glimmer of the two swords that Dragonfly had pulled from his wings. Her mouth dropped when she saw the dark blue alien stab Bumblebee's legs with the swords and stood, leaving his brother pinned to the ground withering in pain. "_Why? Why did you leave the Decepticons? That's the only thing I've ever wanted to know. I don't care about you taking away my life and my career. I just want to know why?"_ Dragonfly said staring at his brother, who was trying to hold back any agonizing screams. "I...didn't...want...to..kill...people. I wanted something new...something different to fight for." He managed to say trying his best to hold back his emotions. He knew he was pinned and there was no way he would get free until his twin got the answers he needed, but apparently it wasn't the answer Dragonfly wanted.

On his right arm, lightning danced around his armor and a slight mystical mist started swirling around the blue mechs forearm. Then in a flash, Dragonfly's arm had stabbed through Bumblebee's chest causing the two brothers to be looking each other in the eye. On Dragonfly's face was a glare of pure hatred. "_ No brother. You still fight for the same thing. The only difference between you and I is that you would show mercy to whomever you fight. If I had no shred of belief that you could change, then I would have mercilessly destroyed your mainframe and tossed your corpse into the depths of the Pits."_ he said with what seemed to be optic fluid trickling down his face.

Dragonfly removed his arm and cautiously removed the swords in Bumblebee's leg and sheathed them. He turned to walk towards his friends hiding in the bushes, but Bumblebee didn't feel that the fight was over. He managed to stand up and tackled his brother and the both collapsed into the water, unfortunately it was not the shallow end this time. As the water settled back into it's normal state, Sam and Mikaela were unable to say anything. They could only stare at the water and wondered who would be the victorious and emerge from the water. A long amount of silence between the three fell as they watched the water, but their attention was turned towards an approaching sound of engines, both air and ground. Right before the eyes of the humans, A large blue semi with red flames appeared followed by an emergency H2.

As the two vehicles transformed into the friendly Autobots being Ratchet and Optimus, an F-22 Raptor swooped down from the heavens and transformed into the Sumerian- birdlike Starscream. Neither of the three large robots panicked or even showed interest in fighting each other. Sam and Mikaela rushed out of the bushes, but Barricade, fearful of the Autobots, stayed put. "What are you two doing here?!" Ratchet shouted nearly having fits when his gaze fell on them

"We were hiding from Bumblebee."

"Where are the pups? You told me that they were here Optimus."

"And they should be."

"They are fighting in the lake!"

"I told Bumblebee not to get so excited about destroying Barricade. I didn't even want him to do so, just find him and make sure he was all right."

"That's not what he told Dragonfly." Sam said now fearing for his companion. He looked at the water which was now bubbling a bit. The water parted and a yellow figure appeared. It was Bumblebee, but he didn't seem to be moving right. After a few moments, it was apparent that Bumblebee was not functioning as his dark blue twin carried him on his back. The two bodies had holes from punches and energy shots and all of them were leaking the blueish liquid. "_He's not dead. But I couldn't let him sink to the bottom of the lake. Did you know that there is an underwater cave down there?" _ Dragonfly said trying to lighten the situation.

Sam ran over to Bumblebee, who was now being placed gently on the ground and quickly scanned by Ratchet. His injuries were numerous and all of them were trickling the alien's blood. Dragonfly's injuries were almost as bad, but he seemed to have more will to keep moving despite his earlier injury. He collapsed not far away from his brother and tired to sit up, but was unable to do so from the agony. "SAM STAND BACK!!" Ratchet suddenly shouted as Bumblebee snapped awake and tackled his brother. Now the two were rolling on the ground. Every so often one of the two would jab another or try to knee the other away or to stun.

Dragonfly had about enough of his brother's ruthless actions. He jabbed with his left and followed up with a hook to knock him out. Bumblebee instantly fell limp on top of his brother, the dead weight crushing his frame and circuitry. He was too exhausted to say anything or flail around, he just lay on the ground with the mass crushing him and suffocating him. None of the other Cybertroinians noticed for a moment. They were too busy making sure that Sam was alright, but then Starscream glanced around, after feeling his attention needed to be drawn somewhere else, and saw that his companion was slowly losing his brilliant color. Instantly remembering something like this that happened before, he grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders and tossed him off the pale blue mech, who gasped to for air to keep his system cool.

Ratchet stared at Starscream and questioned is action for a moment, but after hearing Dragonfly's dry coughs he realized it was for the best and went back to examining the yellow body. While he was healing the small injuries and focusing on the large ones, Starscream was crudely thanking Optimus for letting him in on where his friend was.

"Optimus...I think I..."

"You think you what Starscream?"

" What I want to say is...th..."

"Yes?"

"Th-th...this is hard!"

"What is hard?"

"I want to...thaaa...Than..."

"Thank?"

"Thank..y-y-y"

"_GOD DAMN STARSCREAM!!! JUST SAY IT!!!!"_

"Say what?"

"Thank you!..Dang that was hard. How do you always manage Dragon?" Starscream said feeling very relieved. Dragonfly only shook his head and, what looked like to Mikaela, rolled his eyes at the large grey alien. "Why must you always act like a kid, Dragon? Why? You are so immature! First you get yourself lost on the human planet! Then you come back to me with your arm missing and then you.." his rant was lost in Dragonfly's head. He instead just put his hands on his face and waited patiently for Starscream to stop his mother-like rant. Mikaela and Sam snickered through out the whole lecture, which lasted almost thirty minutes.

"_You done there, mother?"_

"I did not bear you, therefore I am not your mother!"

"_You certainly act like you had to go through the torture of doing so."_

_"_ Would you rather have a Friend or an enemy?"

_"Personally I could go either way. I work best alone and you know it more than anyone."_ Dragonfly said coldly. Sam had only seen Starscream once and that time he had a pure look of hatred on his face, but this time was different. This time Starscream had an almost look of concern. What was really going through his head?

Starscream sat down next to Dragonfly and put his long arm around the youngling's shoulder. Dragonfly sighed, waiting for another one of Starscream's lectures. Instead, nothing was said. The dark blue mech was highly confused and scanned the arm around his shoulder, the scenery and everything before his mind jumped to a bad conclusion. He shirked Starscream's arm and despite his injury got up and stormed away. Mikaela watched as the alien dived into the water and swam gracefully in the water. She looked back over at the others who were just as confused as she was. In the end, all attention was focused on Starscream, who seemed a bit hurt. Just then Barricade came crawling out of the thicket, but not as a human, but instead as the transformed police cruiser.

"Starscream. What exactly were you thinking that upset him?"

"Just...well..you wouldn't understand."

"What? Were you? You know..."

"BARRICADE!!!"

"Sorry...you never can know anymore."

"Honestly. I'm not like the other horny Cybertronians."

"I'm aware sir. If it's not that, then why did he seem so...angered?"

"I really wasn't thinking anything. It's all in his mind. He can't seem to accept the fact that he's still young and he needs parents."

"So he's trying not to think of you as a surrogate father?" Barricade questioned as he finally approached the group. Ratchet looked at Optimus hoping that this conversation wouldn't bother his proud leader. He didn't seem to be grieving or anything, instead just making sure that Bumblebee was alright, then he caught Ratchet's concerned look. "What?" he said with an innocent tone. Ratchet stuttered before continuing his procedure, desperately trying to get the torn chest back together.

Mikaela could understand why Dragonfly didn't want another father, the last one hurt him and made him afraid. Then it all clicked in her mind. This whole dilemma reminded her of her life. Her father was in jail, but cared for her, but her mother on the other hand was a totally different story. It pained her to ever think about what her mother did to her, and she felt sympathy for Dragonfly considering both of his did the same. "Starscream. I know I'm just a pathetic human, but I know for a fact that Dragonfly will never be able to accept anyone as a parent." Mikaela said hoping that the giant wouldn't destroy her. The grey alien noticed her comment and thought nothing of it. "I already know that. I've known Dragonfly and Bumblebee since the day that they were born. I knew their parents well and they were never like that until their second child, or in this case, Bumblebee." the Sumerian like robot said without the slightest bit of emotion in his voice. Apparently, Starscream had been a while for an excruciatingly long amount of time.


	13. Tears

_AN:Ok..it's been a while...sorry but school has kept me away from the computer._

_Anyway..i don't know if this one will end it or the next, but I guarantee it will be very soon._

_Recap: " The grey alien noticed her comment and thought nothing of it. "I already know that. I've known Dragonfly and Bumblebee since the day that they were born. I knew their parents well and they were never like that until their second child, or in this case, Bumblebee." the Sumerian like robot said without the slightest bit of emotion in his voice. Apparently, Starscream had been around for an excruciatingly long amount of time."_

An unusual amount of Silence passed before anyone dared to say anything, and the one who broke the ice was the the water splashing, indicating that Dragonfly had come back to the land. Everyone's attention focusedon the dark blue mech, who had swayed a bit trying to get use to his sudden weight. Everyone accept Starscream who remained seated and back turned away from the much younger mech. All persona and alien watched the robot limp over towards Starscream. Despite the fact that the jet was sitting, he was just a bit shorter than the standing Dragonfly.

The grey alien could sense the youngling's presence, but ignored it, but when a pair of hands rested on his shoulders he look behind to meet a forgiving look of the dark blue robot. "_ Starscream. Maybe this is the water or not, but I want you to forgive me for what I said earlier. I did not mean to hurt you in any way and you know that I would never do that to you."_ the younger mech explained sorrowfully. Ratchet fidgeted a bit, apparently to him this scene of one Decepticon loving another was rather awkward to him. " Come on Starscream. You can't be mad at him for something like that" Sam blurted, not understanding that there was more going on here than he thought.

Ratchet silenced Sam by scowling evilly at him. Sam wasn't understanding how his actions were bad, but he remained quiet for the rest of the conversation, which didn't last long. Starscream, still offended stood and walked away from the dark alien, who was know on his knees looking at the much taller robot coldly leaving him. The grey jet transformed and shot off far away from Dragonfly and the rest of the Autobots. Barricade, as smart as he was, went over to comfort the injured comrade. " I've never seen Starscream act like that, but what ever reason he has, it must be a good one. Perhaps what you said told him that neither of you two were ready to love." Barricade said wisely.

Now Mikaela and Sam were very confused. They could understand certain things, but this totally blew over their heads. "Ratchet? What does Barricade mean?" Mikaela innocently asked. Ratchet shook his head. "Now is not a good time to explain. What we should do is let the tension subside between them and leave. I'm sorry Mikaela., but it is time you said good bye to Dragonfly." he said as he turned to leave, but not after dragging Bumblebee away. Mikaela was in dismay that she had to say goodbye so suddenly. She didn't want to leave him, but deep down something told her it was probably for the best. She approached the blue mech hesitantly. Sam followed behind, wishing he was at home sleeping. "I guess it's good bye. Will I ever see you again?" She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Dragonfly looked down and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. "_Only time will tell_" he hinted as Mikaela and Sam started to walk back home. They looked over their shoulders to see that both the giant blue robot and Barricade had vanished.

A few weeks later Sam had forgotten all about the incident, but Mikaela hadn't. Every time she heard an engine roar down the street she would dart for the nearest window and see what it was. Sadly Every time she did it was always a different car. "Cheer up Mikaela. He's alright. I'm sure of it..otherwise Bumblebee wouldn't look so pissed!" Sam said looking out the window as Bumblebee sat on the lawn mumbling to himself while Mr. Witwicky gripped and tried to push the mech off the grass.

Mikaela sighed as she leaned on the windowsill. Again she heard the roar of an engine race towards the house. She regrettably looked out the window to see a flash of a black police car, followed by a blue flamed vehicle. Her eyes widened as she raced downstairs to see if the cars had stopped, but to her disappointment they had already vanished. Another tear rolled down her cheek. This time it was a tear of happiness.


End file.
